I Thought I Was Better Off
by Di-Pekka
Summary: Do Mia and Michael get together? Does Rita end with Michael? Has name already... Sequel to another Weinberger Makes Trouble... Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey again!

This is the sequel guys! Did you really think that they would end like that? Tsc tsc tsc! You don't really know me then! ;)

Disclaimer: I own the plot… and Rita…

**tangopepperoni**: I think you're right… sorry 'bout that! It's just that sometimes it's hard to remember everything! Thanks for remembering me of PRINCESS LESSONS! LOLOL

"Time zone": The prologue takes place when the semester ends. Mia and Michael are still "giving time" to their relation, with Rita they couldn't get along. Mia is spending the week before going to Genovia at Lilly's. Lilly doesn't really know what happened to them.

Lyric: The Happy Ending by Phantom Planet

Here it goes!

**Monday**

There's nothing for me here

I'm starting to get old

Time just ticks on

We've all been taking some comfort in repetition

And I'm left with no way to scratch

What has been itching and I'm

I'm ready and waiting

For the happy ending

Now the days go by

They pass right through us

Our night lives make us so useless

Now don't take anything to heart

We don't care

We don't want to start

Well, I'm leaving for a while

I'll head in some direction

I just don't know which one I should be taking

And I'm ready and waiting

For the happy ending

I'm begging and pleading

For another beating

I'm ready and waiting

For the happy ending

**Mia's POV**

I'm packing my things… I'm going to Lilly's this week before going to Genovia. And even if I'm going to Genovia in a week, I'm not getting rid of Princess Lessons…

I didn't want to, but Lilly told me to go. She doesn't know everything about my break up with Michael. I don't want to see him. I hope that he stays in his room. Lilly told me that lately he used to stay again, like before.

I don't know how Michael stayed with Rita. I don't know if they're friends or if they're dating. I just don't know. I think that she's going back to California… I hope so, for the last months or so, after my break up with Michael, she didn't stop bugging me, and I don't really have patience. I just want to forget Michael. He's not for me, he's way more than I deserve, I always knew.

What am I saying? I can't get him out of my mind! I want him back! Why did I have to say that that day? I hate me every time I think about it! Now, probably, Michael doesn't want to date me anymore!

"Mia, phone for you!" Mum said

"Hello?"

"Mia?" It is Lilly. "You should be here already!"

"Oh… sorry, I guess I'm late. Let me just finish packing and I'll be right there!"

"Ok!" Then I hung up.

I don't want to go… I'm sure Michael will be there with some girl, probably in his room! That's why he spends all his time there!

**Michael's POV**

Mia is spending this week with us! Then she goes to Genovia, meaning that I have only one week to get her back! I can't forget her, I really can't! I don't know what she got in idea that day. I mean, she was always so insecure of herself, and always asking if I was going to break up with her… I could never do that, but I guess that Rita took her too do it!

The bell just ranged, she's here!

"Hello Mia!" I opened the door, and saw who was there. "Rita?"

"Hi… Michael, I just came to say goodbye, and to thank you for everything. I'm going to California, and I'm not sure if I'm coming back for the next semester…" Then she hugged me. "Thank you!"

"Michael? Do you mind? I'm not sure if Mia wants to see this when she gets here…"

"Yes Lilly… umm…"

"Hi…" Mia was staring at me and at Rita. "Can I come in?" She asked and then she passed by me and went with Lilly to her room. I was shocked, I thought that she was going to get mad, and that she was going to say something, but no. She must have forgotten me.

"I guess I'm leaving… Bye Michael!" She got out.

"Bye Rita!" I closed the door and went in Lilly's room direction. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hi Mia!"

"Hi…" She didn't even look at me.

"Mia, I understand that you don't want to talk to me…"

"Excuse me Michael, but can anyone explain to me what's going on?"

"Lilly, let me talk… Mia can we talk somewhere?" She looked at me but said nothing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside of Lilly's room.

"Michael you can't do…" I closed the door. "THAT!" I pulled Mia to my room. I opened the door and got us inside. I locked the door or Lilly would come in.

"Mia, as I was saying, I understand that you don't want to talk to me, but we can't keep this going on forever! I mean, we need to talk." She nodded but I don't think she was hearing me.

"Michael, open the door! If Mia wanted to talk to you she would talk by free will!"

"Lilly shut up!"

**Mia's POV**

When I got here Rita was hugging Michael, and now I'm here talking to him. I mean, I'm not talking, I'm not even hearing him. I'm sure he's going to declare me his undying love for Rita, so I prefer not to hear him and nod to everything he says. It's for the best!

**Michael's POV**

"Mia… I think you didn't understand what happened before with Rita… She's leaving for California, and she came to say goodbye. I don't like her." She just nodded. "Mia are you listening a single word I'm saying?" She nodded again. "I think I'll talk to you later…" Then I unlocked the door and got out of my room.

"Michael where's Mia?"

"She threw herself out by the window!" She kicked my butt.

"You're not funny Michael! And don't do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Take Mia out of my room!"

**Mia's POV**

Michael got out of the room, but he told that we would talk later; I think he realized that I wasn't hearing. I think that sooner is better to know what Michael has to say about Rita, because I'll realize who he really is and I'll be able to hate him and then forget him!

I think I'm going to talk to him.

"Mia come on! We have lots of work to do for my next show!"

"But Lilly…"

"No buts… on the afternoon you have princess lessons, and I really need your help!"

"Alright…" I have the rest of the week to talk to Michael, and he wants to talk to me to, so if he wants he cans. But all I want is to forget him, because I'm sure that he's going to say that he feels sorry for me, and that he realized that he really loves Rita and not me!

**Michael's POV**

This is so frustrating; she doesn't even listen to me. Lilly kept her occupied all afternoon, and now she's in princess lessons. I think that I'm finally going to talk to her when she comes back. I really want this to solve out! And I think that this time we'll have everything ok, because Rita went to California.

**Mia's POV**

I want to be with Michael, why do things have to be always so complicated for me? I rang the bell.

"Hello?" Michael answered.

"Hi… mm… it's me Michael, Mia."

"Oh, come on in!" He said.

When I got upstairs I thought he was going to talk to me, but Lilly opened the door.

"Mia, I'm hungry, let's go eat an ice-cream."

"But Lilly Lars just gone away."

"I think I can send Michael to pick some ice-cream then." She said. "Michael, can you get some ice-cream for us?"

"No Lilly! Why don't you go there?"

"Because Lars isn't here. He went home, Mia thought she was going to stay here!"

"Then you go and Mia stays!" Mmm? He possibly wants to talk now…

"I guess so. Mia I'll be here in a second!" Lilly said.

"No… I mean go!" Oh… now it's it… I don't want to talk!

"Ok. I'll bring some ice-cream to you to Michael if you want."

"Yeah Lilly!" She got out and I directed to her room. Michael got out of the den and grabbed my arm. "Mia, can we talk? But please, this time hear me!"

"I guess so…"

"Mia, do you think… umm, look, what happened today was nothing! I mean, Rita came here but it was to say goodbye, she is going back to California"

"Oh… so?"

"Mia I thought, I thought we could try again."

"WHAT? I don't think so! I mean when the girl you really love goes away you come back to the one that you have pity? I never thought you were like that Michael!" Then I got out of the den, he called me but I ran to Lilly's bedroom. I fell to her bed and started to cry. I love him too much to take this well.

**Michael's POV**

Fuck! I ruined everything! She's crying and she doesn't even want to hear me! I called her, I didn't mean that! I could enter in Lilly's bedroom, but I'm sure she would run away, and at least I know that she's in there. I need Lilly.

**Mia's POV**

I finished packing my things. I'm going to call Lars to get me. I want to go to Genovia! I don't want to see Michael! He hurt me too much!

I got out of her bedroom with my eyes all puffy. I didn't want Michael to see me like that so I was very careful not make a sound.

**Michael's POV**

I was in the living room eyeing the front door waiting for Lilly when I saw –Mia with her bag.

"Mia… where are you going?" She didn't answer me.

**Mia's POV**

When I got to the living room, Michael was on the sofa looking at the front door. I had no other way to get out so I kept walking. He asked me where I was going, but I ignored him.

"Mia, Lars isn't here, you're not going out." I opened the door and got out. He came after me.

"Lars is downstairs!" Then I got in the elevator and pressed the button. He was looking at me from the outside.

**Nobody's POV**

Mia went home that day. A week later she went to Genovia. Grandmere tried to get her an acceptable boyfriend during the summer, but Mia always got an excuse or not to date them or not to like them.

Michael told Lilly what happened, not their discussion, but that she went home. Lilly tried to call Mia several times, but she didn't answer. Michael felt like crap all summer and didn't date anyone.

**Alright, this was the prologue, now the story will go on. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again… well here we go!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, John and Rita.

**Rezzy**, your help to my other story was very good! I think that without you this would be very dead, and when I say it I mean it! Now, I need your opinion of this… and maybe you can help me next time:P Thank you!

**Friday**

**Mia's POV**

I'm in my room in Genovia. I'm going back to New York tomorrow. Lars is coming with me, and Grandmere convinced father to come to. I'm getting tired of her. Even when I was with Michael, she tried to pair me with Rene and other guys; now that I'm not dating anyone it is worse. She kept all summer trying to set me up with guys she invited to pass the evening or the night.

I don't think of Michael so many times a day now, but if I'm coming back to New York, I'm sure that I'll remember him. He's not in my school now, but he's still Lilly's brother! I don't know where he's living now, but I don't care! All I want is forget him. I still can't believe what happened that day. The day I wanted to stay with him again. I need to stop thinking of him, or I'll be back to the first month here… crying all the time.

**Michael's POV**

I'm in the dorms. I'm fixing my things, and I'm unpacking. Lilly told me that Mia was arriving tomorrow. I want to see her. Tell her what I meant that day! I'm not like that! I could never go back at her because Rita was gone and I liked her so I had to get a new girl. I'm not like that!

I tried to call her that day… she never answered and went to Genovia next week… I'm sure that she already forgot me or something, but I don't want her to think that I'm a stupid guy, because I'm not!

All summer I tried not to think of her, but I really can't, I spent all summer waiting for the day she would come back…

My roommate is nice. He's John. He isn't in any of my class. He's a year older than me. Our room is nice to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again!

I don't really know if you're liking this… only 3 persons reviewed this, and I'm not sure if I should do anything better or not… you don't tell me anything about it. Was anything wrong in the last chapters? I'm going to write now; because at eight o'clock I'm going to watch the EMA's in the sofa… they're here in Portugal this year:D

I just wanted to excuse myself for last chapter, it was very short I know, but it was important for you to understand the arrival of Mia, and I had nothing more to write in that day, and as you know, I write a chapter per day!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and John… oh, I really don't want to claim her, but I guess I need to, I own Rita as well…. BAH!

I just wanted to say, the music Michael is singing is from Phantom Planet… Hey Now Girl… I love them:P

**Saturday**

**Mia's POV**

I'm on the air now… By the time we're getting near NY I'm more frightened… I'm afraid of seeing Michael. I'm afraid of seeing him with another girl, or Rita! I'm not totally over him. I'm sure if I see him I'm going to fall in love… not that I'm not already, it's just that I don't think about him do often… After these moths in Genovia I was able to not think of him, but now that I'm going back to NY I'm not sure…

I really want to go back… I'm sick of Genovia I guess! I want to be in my town, and I want to see mum, Rocky, Lilly, Tina, Shameeka, Ling Su, Fat Louie, Mr. G and even Boris! But not Michael! In normal circumstances, I would want to see him more than anything (except for Fat Louie), but now I don't want to face him! What if he tells me that I must forget him and that he never liked me? And I can't handle that!

Lilly will probably want me to sleepover, but I'm not going! She's going to sleepover! Not me! Not this time! I don't want to face him! I don't want to be forced to see him! I know I'm weak, but I just can't! If I see him I'll never be able to find a new boyfriend! Not that someone wants to date me, but we never know! Oh shut up mind! I don't even know how Michael could ever like me! Or maybe he was just with me because he was pity! Yeah! He never liked me! And he showed that the last night I saw him! It was very hard for me to leave NY the week after! I only thought about him, and Lilly!

I'm sure Michael has already moved on… Or he didn't need too; he never liked me as I liked him!

I need to sleep… by this time, in Genovia, I was already a sleep…

**Michael's POV**

By this time in Genovia is already night… I'm sure Mia's already a sleep… I know it's not normal, but I can't stop thinking of her… not since the day she left!

Michael, stop thinking about her and focus on the guitar!

_Hey now girl I see you walking by_

_And long ago you used to stop and talk now you just wink your eye_

_And I'm surprised you look all grown up…_

Damn phone…

"John, will you get that?" It is not like when I'm focused on the guitar I'm not thinking of her… it's quite the opposite… this song makes me think of her! How I've lost her…

"Yeah… sure!" He said. "Hello? Oh… Hi! Yeah, he's here… I'll pass the phone… see you later!" he turned to me and covered the phone. "Michael, it is Lilly…"

"Oh… thanks…" We already knew us very well. Yesterday I got to know him when I was moving. He helped getting my stuff up here. "Hey brat…" I told her.

"You better be gentle assface, or I'll not tell you who's coming to NY!"

"Who is it!" I was almost sure it was Mia… it couldn't be anyone else.

"Mia, who could it be?"

"Great! Um… are you going to the airport?" I'm not sure, but she probably doesn't know why Mia left that day. I mean, I never told her, and if she never said a thing Mia never told her to!

"Of course! I haven't talked to her since she left! She never called, and when I called or she didn't' pick up or she was never able! It seems strange right? But you never called her, right?"

"No…"

"Michael… what happened?"

"Um… Lilly I need to take a shower. See you in the airport!" I hung up. I didn't want to tell her! She would kill me if she knew!

Now, I'm going to the airport waiting for Mia to get to NY.

**Mia's POV**

I'm here… Now what? What am I going to do? I have to avoid him! And Lilly is going to my house! Not on the contrary! I was walking to get my bags when I saw them: Lilly, mum, Mr. G and Rocky. Tina was probably late.

"Mia!" Lilly screamed and then run at me. I hugged her and then I saw who else was there! Michael! Lilly stopped hugging me to ask me how I was.

"Um… fine…" I was sure it was she who told him I was arriving today… now, do I great him?

I just wanted to get out of there… I was focused on him, and didn't notice mum behind me waiting for me to hug her.

"Mia, give me a hug!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hi Mia!" Mr. G said.

"Hi…" I said. I was still staring at Michael, and so was him. Suddenly it looked like it was only me and Michael in the airport; I saw everything disappearing and I didn't hear a thing except for my heartbeat and my breath.

"Hi…" he said.

"um… hi..." I replied.

"MIA?" Lilly screamed at me. "I was asking you if you wanted to sleepover, but you zoned out!"

"Sorry, umm, maybe you could sleepover today…" I told her.

"Okay." I looked at mum and she nodded in agreement.

Rocky was saying hi to me. I stopped looking at Michael and went towards Mr. G that was holding Rocky.

"Hi Rocky!" I said trying to look happy which I was not. I was trying to hide my feelings. That I felt awful because of Michael, because I want him, and he doesn't like me. I'm sure he has a new girlfriend, and I don't want to face that fact! Why can't he go to college and leave me alone?

Rocky was happy, that I could see! I returned him to Mr. G.

"How was your flight?" Mum asked.

"It was good… can we go home? I'm very tired… and there's the jet lag and all…" Lars already had picked up my bags, and I wanted to sneak out of Michael's sight.

"Yes Mia, come on!" Then we started to leave the airport. I avoid saying a thing to Michael.

"Lilly, do you need a ride home to get your things?" I asked her. After a moment I regretted. If she needed a lift, there was no reason not to take Michael to!

"I think Michael can drop me home before going to college."

"College?" I never reminded me that he was in college now and probably in the dorms.

"Yeah Mia! He's in the college dorms." That's better! At least, when Lilly asks me to go there I can go and not see him!

"Lilly let's go then." He said. "Bye Mia! Bye!" He said.

I didn't dare to reply him. I turned to mum and she was looking at me. She had realized that something was weird between us. After all, I never told her what happened to make me live Lilly's house before going to Genovia.

**Michael's POV**

She didn't even say goodbye! She hates me, and there's nothing I can do to change it! I never wanted to hurt her!

"Michael, you're driving! Don't zone out please!" Lilly said angrily.

"Sorry Lilly, but I was focused on the road!" Totally not true! I could have made us have an accident, but I can't avoid this, she's always on my mind!

I'm going to take her to Mia's house after. She's packing in her room, and I'm talking to mum and dad.

"Michael, how is school?"

"Mum, it hasn't even started!"

"MICHAEL, let's go!"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Bye mum, Bye dad!" I asked Lilly while getting out of the apartment.

"Bye son!" They said.

"Because I want to ask Mia some things, like what happened to you two!"

"Lilly, it's none of your business!"

"Oh yes it is! She's my best friend." We spent the whole ride arguing, and she "won", because she's going to know, and kill me! I hope I don't see her in a while!

Back to Mia, when she looked at me in the airport, she was thinking. I don't know about what, but I just hope she hasn't a new boyfriend, because if she has, she was thinking about him, the way she looked at me! I wish it was me the one who could get her, be with her, but not after what I did to her! This is never going to happen!

I need to sleep, or else, my mind will explode thinking of her! It's just, that I realize now that I've lost her, and that there's nothing I can do about it!

**Please review me!**

**Well, the reason why there's not another Mia's POV in the end of the chapter with Lilly's arrival, it's because she fell asleep when she got home because of jet lag… Ehehehe! I'm mean:P**

**I hope to be putting another chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heya!

I just wanted to say thanks to your support and all:D you make me glad:P

Well **Harri B**, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Kenny and Mia won't start dating to make Michael jealous… Really, if I put Mia dating Kenny it's only for them to break up:P and for the thing you said about Mia being on vacation in Genovia… remember, she's still Mia! She can't live without him, it's impossible for her not to remember him… :P

**Rezzy**: I don't know if you read my last E-mail… I understand you, and I don't want to cause any troubles… Sorry… (

Sorry for the time to update… normally I'm quicker, but this week, my sister had paperwork to deliver, and now it's me who is going to have. And for the next two weeks I have lots of tests… BAH! Sorry…

Something will happen in this chapter… I don't know whether you'll like it or hate it, but it's for the best! ;) And remember, I know what I'm doing:D:D

Disclaimer: I own only John and Rita… oh, and the plot!

The song is from Phantom Planet – Down in a second… They rock!

You'll realize in this chapter why it is important to know John… :P

(SORRY) AN ERROR… I said that Lilly never talked to Mia when she was in Genovia, so let's pretend she knew that Mia was coming back thanks to Mia's mum… shall we? Thanks and sorry!

**Sunday**

**Mia's POV**

Yesterday I fell asleep before Lilly got here, I was very tired because of jet lag, and I just wanted to sleep to forget him.

I can't say that I don't like him if I still think of him all the time! I need him to get away from me… I mean, only if he doesn't want to be with me… because I still like him, and if he still likes me I think we could give it a try, but after what he told me that day, I'm not so sure, because what I understood was that at that time that Rita was going back to the place she had come from, we could give it a try… so, this means that he likes her and that at the moment she was gone he could stay with me, right?… I just don't know what to think…

"Good morning Mia! Well, thanks for waiting for me last night!" Lilly said.

"Sorry Lil, but I fell asleep, you know because of jet lag and that!"

"Ok…"

"Um… do you want to have breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" She sat in front of me on the table. "Mia, what happened to you? You know, the day you came home without saying goodbye… and why didn't you reply to my calls? I thought you were dead or so…" Oh great… the part I don't want to explain…

"Um… Lilly, can we talk about this later?" Please, please, PLEASE!

"No Mia we can't!" Thought so…

"Um… Lilly, I went home that day… I didn't reply your calls because I was occupied, some things happened and I was very busy…"

"And what things are those?"

"Umm… well, I… your brother…" How to explain? "Well, we thought we should give some time to our relationship…" I looked askance at her to see her reaction. She was mad.

"Mia, you mustn't stop talking to me because of him! He's so going to hear it!" She muttered after saying that to me.

"Lilly, let's just not talk about this, I want to forget about him…"

"But Mia…" I cut her off.

"No buts Lilly. He switched me for Rita and I don't like him anymore!" So not true! She looked at me and tried to make me talk, but I switched the subject to our school.

**Michael's POV**

I need to see her… but she doesn't want to see me… I think she has already moved on, and that now she can't stand me! Oh I hate ME!

"Michael, chill out man!" John said.

"Hey!... there's nothing I can do to chill out!" Or maybe I can practise the guitar… "You know… tomorrow, I went to get her to the airport, and she only said hi…"

"Michael, go after her!" He was all easiness…

"John, you could tell me how if she doesn't want to!"

"You need to make her want to!"

"How do I do it man?"

"I don't know her, how can I tell you what to do?"

"Thanks man, anyway." Then I grabbed my guitar and started playing. He realized I didn't want to talk about it and just left the conversation for other time.

I started to sing a song…

_If you want to leave me  
If you want to just throw me away  
I'll be down in a second_

How come now it seems that you no longer care?  
How can I live a life that seems no longer fair?  
Have we noticed yet that this is not a game?

"Michael… I'm going out. I'm going to get some coffee and hang around. Do you want to come?"

"No man… thanks! See you later!"

"See you later then!" Then he grabbed his wallet and left the dorm. I started playing the guitar again.

**Mia's POV**

Lilly left a while ago. I feel so alone. It's not like I didn't fell alone before, but now it's worse, because I'm at home, in NY, and I don't get why I feel do lonely… I have Lilly, Tina, mum, Mr. G, Shameeka, Ling Su, Fat Louie… So why do I feel Lonely?

"Mum, can I go out? I'll call Lars…"

"Okay Mia. But call him!" If I said I would why return back the part of calling him?

I dialled his number and he came right away. I'm now taking a coffee and he's sited in another table. I needed to think without mum bothering me. I'm sure she would come in my room if I was in there trying to think… it always happens…

**Michael's POV**

Lilly called me a while a go… She was screaming at me, I don't really know why, I wasn't hearing her. I putted the phone on the table and focused on the guitar… When I got the phone again, she wasn't there anymore. This always works with her!

**Mia's POV**

I'm sited with John… he's asking if I'm on a date…

I'll explain, when I was asking for my coffee, he entered in the shop, and told the waiter that he would pay for my coffee. He was and is gorgeous… in a different way of Michael, and Michael is cutter, but he's also good! Well, back to the way I met him, as he said he would pay for my coffee, I looked at him and he asked if he could sit by my side.

I looked at Lars and he nodded in agreement so I nodded him. He sat by my side and asked my name.

"I'm Mia… And you?" I was a little shy because a beautiful guy was talking to me.

"I'm John!" He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you!" We both said. I blushed and he laughed.

"What?" I asked afraid he was realizing that I was ugly or something and that he was laughing of me.

"It's just that you're cute when you blush…" He said simply.

"Ummm… thanks, I guess…" I didn't know what else to say. I was not accustomed to guys telling me that I was cute.

"So, how are you?"

"Uh… Fine… And you?"

"I'm fine to! So what is a girl like you doing here alone?"

"Nothing special and I'm not alone…"

"So, where's your date?" He started looking around.

"I'm not on a date." I told him.

"You're not? Then who is your company?"

I pointed at Lars.

"Who is he?" I was accustomed to people asking me that.

"He's Lars… umm… my bodyguard…" I didn't want to tell him that I was a princess.

"Why do you need one?"

"Sorry, but I prefer not to talk about it…"

"Oh no, it's ok. I shouldn't have asked! I think I'm going now, I really need to study and I need to catch the bus for my dorms. Do you think we can go out someday?"

"I think so… do you need my phone number?"

"It's better…" I gave him my number and asked which one was his college. "I'm in Columbia!" I froze at this name. It was the same college where Michael was! This couldn't be worse! "What?" He asked me.

"Umm… nothing… I've got to go to. See you later then and thanks!" I grabbed my things as quick as I could and ran outside.

When I got home, I dressed my pyjamas, and entered in my bed. It was 5 in the afternoon, but I didn't have patience to do the rest of my homework and I just wanted to sleep…

**Michael's POV**

John got here a little while ago… he was very happy, I mean, when compared with his humour when he got out today.

"Hi!" He said when he got in.

"Hey!"

"So, how're you doing man?"

"Um… Fine… what happened to you?" I asked him.

"Oh… I went to a coffee shop and I met a girl… I got her number!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh…" I said in a sad tone. I was thinking of Mia.

He kept blabbering on and on about the girl he had met, but I wasn't hearing him, I was thinking of Mia and her smile. How she smiled when I kissed her… now, she doesn't even stay glad when she sees me… she just shows fear… I just don't know what to think. Do I really fight for her or do I let her decide what she wants?

The phone interrupted John and my thoughts.

"Could you get that? I'm going to have a shower…" John said.

"Ok man!" I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Michael?" It was Lilly.

"Yes Lilly…"

"Do you want to know who came by today?" She asked.

"N… Yes!" I thought it could be Mia, but later I realized that it couldn't be her, she already knew I wasn't there.

"Rita, and let me tell you, she was very angry because you didn't tell her where you lived! She came to say that she's coming back to NY!" **(A/N Cliff hanger…) **

"What? You called to tell me that?… and why is she coming back?"

"I don't know… I just thought I should warn you, because I told her where you lived, and she's probably going there tomorrow or so… and let me tell you, it was very hard to make her go away, and I don't support her! Now I need to go! Bye…" Then she hanged up on my face. I was shocked. My problems were coming back, and I wasn't even with Mia!

**Hey… hope you liked this… Today I'm very sad so I don't know when the next chapter will be put up, but hopefully as fast as I can… Sorry for all the lateness with this one… **

** Please review me… I think that today I'm going to need them… my life isn't going so well…**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks to the reviews… only two, but I'm still happy with them! I wish everyone who read this sent a review (I would have more reviews than anything… and that would be awesome), but I think that's asking for more:P:P

Just a thing, I don't really know how school is there, but here in Portugal, university starts later than school… I mean high school and that, so let's pretend ok:P:P

**To Fantasy-Mind425: **Thanks for reading this! ;)

Well, you haven't read anything else of this story and you already say that it's going to be awesome, so I can only say thank you for giving me the straight to carry on with this and for believing in me!

I like to involve lots **(A/N Is lots well written?)** of people in one tiny event! I liked to write the part where they meet, and as you know, this plot wouldn't be the same if Rita wasn't here to make their lives hard, right?

It is too much drama? Didn't think like that, (lool!) but you are the reader, and the reader is always right! ;) Well, hope you like this chapter, thanks for the help!

Stay well! And good luck with your story! You already know I like it! )

**Pixiedust4444:** Um… I don't think I can disappoint another reader, but I have no choice… I'm sorry to tell you that your mind is misunderstood, because the story will not go on like that… I mean, not properly, maybe you're right about some things! And about the part that you say I don't know, well, it's good to read what you think! Maybe you give me some ideas or maybe not… but it's still good to see what you think of this! ;)

Anyway, thank you very much for reading my story, and for being cared about me! This means you have patience to read my A/N… I confess myself… Sometimes I'm so involved in the story I don't have the patience for that… ups… does that make me a bad person? Hope not… :P

Be good:P

**Little thing:** …… means later in time, but still in that persons POV.

Disclaimer: Ummm… you really want to know who I own? Well, I can only say I own John, because Rita (well she's mine) but I prefer not to own her… so, if you want to own her (:P) e-mail/IM me!

Lyrics: The first one is By Phantom Planet – I was better off.

Please R&R

**Monday**

_**I Was Better Off**_

From my mouth  
Now more and more everyday  
Words that have nothing to say  
Well, I'll find something someday

I thought that I was better off  
I was wrong  
I am where I don't belong  
In a flash I am gone, to return when the sun shines again

Oh, my God  
Words that seem so out of place  
I wish you'd get out of my face  
Well, I'll find something someday

I thought that I was better off  
I was wrong  
I am where I don't belong  
In a flash I am gone, to return when the sun shines again

I thought that I was better off  
I was wrong  
I am where I don't belong  
In a flash I am gone, to return when the sun shines again  
To return when the sun shines again

**Michael's POV**

I think Mia starts school today… I mean, that's what Lilly told me! You never know right? University only starts in a week, so I guess I have all week to solve things out with Mia!

**Mia's POV**

Today we start school. It was strange to get to Lilly's and only see her there. Michael is in college and he doesn't need any lifts now. And I don't think I could stand to see him again!

When he went to the airport I froze, now imagine how it was going to be if he were in the same car as me.

I just don't want to face him, and damn Lilly, because I'm sure it was she who told him I was coming back that day. I'm sure he has a new girlfriend now, and that he was going to tell me that that day, but we went away as quick as possible so I guess he never had the time to tell me that!

"Mia… Mia! We already got to school! Can you please remove out of the limo?" Lilly said.

"Oh… um, sorry, I was distracted…" I told her.

"I noticed that!" She said when she got outside after me.

I grabbed my school bag and turned my back to the limo.

"Hi Mia!" I gasped at the sight in front of me. It was she! She was back in my life! Probably to turn everything way more black than it was already! Why was she coming back here? Why didn't you stay back at home?

I passed by her without a word.

"You don't need to be rude you know? I know I won last summer, but you could at least reply as a good princess would do! Oh no, you're a second place princess! You don't need to be polite! You know what? I won Michael last time, and I'm going to wan him again now!" With this she went away. I looked around in an attempt of seeing Lilly. She was no where to be found.

I went towards my locker still in shock. I couldn't believe she was back to ruin my life.

**Michael's POV**

I don't know what else to do to entertain myself! I have nothing more to do here in campus! If I was in a normal day, I would go to Mia's high school to see her, but I'm not because we broke up! Thanks to Rita, that now is coming back!

I have to make an effort… I must talk to her! I just don't know when! She never seems able or with disposition to talk with me! I think that maybe she now has a new boyfriend or so! I'm just not sure! I'm sure I want her, I want to be with her, but without Rita; but I'm not so sure that she wants to stay with me.

**Mia's POV (at home)**

I can't believe this! Today, she did the same as last year! She can't ruin my life all the time! I tripped on her foot (the one she put in front of me) and I fell to the ground with lunch! I broke my glass and plate that I now have to pay, I injured my leg (I cut it with the broken glass) and I left my clothes full of food as well as my face.

I HATE HER!

"Ring ring ring…" My phone's ringing. I don't know the number!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi… umm… can I talk to Mia?"

"This is her! Who is this?" I asked.

"It's John. Do you remember me?"

"Oh! Sorry, didn't recognize you!"

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"Somewhat fine… And you?"

"I'm fine, excellent! So, tomorrow, are you occupied?"

"Tomorrow I have school."

"Oh, yeah. Umm… and after that?"

"After that I have some lessons to attend, but after that I'm free. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to get out with me."

"You mean… a date?" I was not sure if I wanted to have a date after a day like this.

"Yeah, a date!" Then he started to laugh.

"I think so, but I need to ask first. Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet… but I'll call you tomorrow, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah… Bye, I have to go…"

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Then I hung up.

I really didn't feel like going out with him, but I think I couldn't say no, right?

Rita said she would get Michael just as she did last summer. I want him to be with me, but now it's even more impossible!

**Michael's POV (in the dorms)**

Because I didn't know what to do in the afternoon, I went to Mia's high school, I needed to talk to her, but when I got there, I found no Mia, only to see Rita.

I got to know by Lilly that Mia went home early because of her lunch time. She told me that she got cut in a glass. A pretty bad cut she says. She says that Mia fell with her tray. I feel bad for her.

When I was leaving my old school Rita called me.

"Michael! You came to see me!" She said.

"Hi Rita… umm… actually I came to see Mia." I told her.

"Ohh… Well, that doesn't matter right? Let's have a coffee!" She said.

"Rita, I have to get back at the dorms… Some other time maybe. Bye!"

"Ohh… Do you really need to go?" OF COURSE! Even if I didn't I would say that!

"Yeah… we'll go some other day, ok?" Hell no!

"Ok!" Then she came to me and pecked me on the cheek. I turned around and directed myself as fast as I could to the subway.

Why did she have to come back? I feel sorry for her 'bout the whole story with her last boyfriend, but I mean, I can't like her after what happened between Mia and I!

**Mia's POV**

My leg is hurting me. I'm full of pain! I'm going to get some pills… I mean, I'm going to ask mom to bring them. I can't really get out of here without pain. After having those, I'm going to sleep. Forget about homework!

**Hope you liked it! Please review me.**

**Just a tiny thing, John last day said that he had to get back to dorms because he had to study, as you probably noticed, he hasn't started school. He lied about that… just so you know. You'll see why later! ;) Or maybe you already know, (search in your mind… :P)**

**Di Pekka **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey…

Mmmmmm… Sorry to ask, BUT IS ANYONE READING THIS? I don't have a single manifestation of life! Is everybody dead?... sorry, thought I should ask… you know, there are reviews, that help the writer a lot! So, why not write one and help me here with the next chapter? Why don't you? Or just tell me that I suck… like "YOU SUCK! GO HOME!" or "ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? DO YOU THINK ANYONE IS READING THIS CRAP?"… I just don't know! Please say something… it helps a lot, and it gives me motivation to keep it up!

Well, I have the pleasure to introduce you a friend of mine, my BF! LOL! She's a great person, and you're dead if you think the contraire! Love you!

Here goes… dedicated to you guys…

This song is from Serial - Brilhantes Diamantes; to people that don't understand it, it's a song that is not properly adequate to this story, but the chorus has something to do with it.

It says that he doesn't change his attitude for instants, all moments are shinning diamonds, I open you the door latch of the door of the maze, I sing what I feel this gets out of me by instinct…

**Little thing:** …… means later in time, but still in that persons POV.

Disclaimer: I own John, Rita and the Plot.

LONG LONG LONG LONG… CHAPTER (ehehehehe, great talk Chelly)

If she did not exist, she was to be invented! Chelly, thank you very much! You've been having a great help and an awesome friend! As I would say in Portuguese: Tens sido uma amiga óptima! D

**Tuesday**

**Brilhantes Diamantes**

É mais um dia

O sol já brilha

A urde acorda

Começa a rotina citadina

Que a mente afoga

Por isso, foca na tua sina

Traça a tua rota

Procura a tua saída,

Eu abro-te o trinco

Da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto

Isto sai-me por instinto

Nesta vida

Não vou desperdiçar mais um segundo

Vou dar o máximo, rápido prego a fundo,

Rumo ao futuro

Podes crer que não me afundo

Na sociedade consumo

Que dá frutos sem sumo

Fortaleço o meu carácter

A 1 nível profundo

Com verticalidade

Como 1 fio-de-prumo

Longe do luxo,

Ossio e comodidade

Prefiro valores altruísta de fraternidade

Dos quais não abdico

Nem por breves instantes

Pois todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Já se faz tarde

O percurso é longo

Mano, dá-me pratos, tarola e bombo

E um sample divino

Para mostrar o caminho

Descobrir um mundo novo

Como Cristóvão Colombo

Nada temo, não tombo, nem me rendo

Vou aprendendo

Surpreendendo

Não, perco tempo

A dizer mal doutrem

E se digo bem de alguém

Não e porque convém

Nao sou interesseiro,

Sou verdadeiro

Esse pessoal oportunista

Deve-me dinheiro

Tou farto desta maquina capitalista

No fundo

Quero mais humanidade e justiça

Pra acabar com a ganancia e cobiça

Que enfeitiça, alicia

E alimenta a desigualdade

Tanta dificuldade

Aguça a minha vontade

De criar, alcançar

Um pouco mais

De liberdade

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Mais uma noite

A lua sobe

A urda dorme

Sinto o calor

Da rima que me consome

Tenho tanta fome

De microfone

Ganho o poder enorme

Dum ciclone

Debito palavras sincronizadas

Com o metrónomo

Quero-me tornar

Autónomo, e não autómato

Pois sou um ser orgânico

E não mecânico

Não posso viver fechado

Numa sala de pânico

Amordaçado, sem poder

Soltar o meu cântico

Que me mantêm

Único e autentico

Pois quero ser fértil

Não quero ser fútil

Nem de ser um inútil

De criatividade estéril

Sou hábil, não devil

Com psicose de posse

As minhas ansiedades

São de arte ignose

Limpem-se as lágrimas

Que o sorriso se esboce

Sente-se a Fénix em nos

Comece a metamorfose

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Não mudo a minha atitude, nem por instantes

Todos os momentos são Brilhantes Diamantes

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Canto o que sinto isto sai-me por instinto

Eu abro-te o trinco

Eu abro-te o trinco

Canto o que sinto

Isto sai-me por instinto

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

Eu abro-te o trinco da porta do labirinto

**Mia's POV**

I'm going to school now. I wish I wasn't! My leg isn't hurting me anymore. I tried to convince mum that it was, but she gave me some pills and send me to school. So I'm now listening to Lilly in the limo. She can be so annoying!

I'm going to call John when I get to school. I told him I'd call him today. I can't tell him that I can't go, because I would be lying, so I'm just going to say yes. I know that I lye lots of times, and I'm trying to stop that, so yes, we're going out… I wish he was Michael!

We got to school now, Lilly left for her locker and I'm going to call him.

I dialled his number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Ummm…" Someone said in the other line in a sleepy tone.

"John?" I asked.

"Ummm…" He said again. "He's not here…" He said still in a sleepy tone.

"Oh… Sorry. Please tell him I'll call later."

"Yeah, okay…" He said more normally. "Bye." Then he hangs up on me.

**Michael's POV**

I woke up thanks to John. He left his cell phone at home, and someone called, to be precisely, a girl. I didn't saw her name in the monitor because I was sleeping, I didn't open my eyes to get it. Her voice seems familiar, but once again, I was sleeping so I can be wrong.

I think it's useless to try to sleep again. I'm going to have a shower.

…………………………………………

I got of the tub and grabbed a towel. I shaved and I'm now leaving to bathroom. John is here already.

"John, you left your mobile at home."

"Yeah, I came back to pick it up!"

"Oh… some girl called."

"Who?"

"Dunno. I didn't saw her name on the ID. She said she would call later."

"Oh… ok. I'll see who was it and I'll call her. Thanks dude. See you later!"

"Bye!" Now what to do?... I'm not going back to her high school…

**Mia's POV**

I think that it was his roommate. He must have left his cell phone in the dorms. This class is making me fall asleep. It's almost ringing, but I feel like I spent my whole day here. Mr. G keeps talking and talking, but I'm not listening. I'm thinking of him. It's so natural to think of him…

The bell just rang now. I'm not going to call him again. I really don't want to go. The worst is that I feel bad to go out with John. I mean, he's cute, but I don't like him that way!

My phone started to ring and I looked to the ID. It was him.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mia! You called?" Oh… his roommate told him.

"Yeah…" Now tell him you can't go out. "I just wanted to say… that I can go out with you today..." WHAT? Where did this came from? I'm used to happen this with Kenny, not with John. He never invited me to go out, but you know… I thought I was able to say no!

"Great! You talked to my roommate; I left the cell in the dorms. Sorry 'bout that. Well, when can I pick you up?"

"Umm… I think after class, but we just have time for a coffee because I have some lessons to attend after that."

"Oh… ok! Then I'll be there. See you later."

"Bye." Then I hung up. Lars looked at me with a questionable look. "Don't ask!" I told him.

**Michael's POV (A/N this is after Mia classes… meaning she is going on her date)**

Ok, once again, I'm going to try to talk to her. But this time I'll go to her house. And I'll talk to her!

I grabbed my keys and my wallet and directed to the subway. I got out in her stop and started to walk to her house.

**Mia's POV**

When I finished classes, I went outside with Lilly and Tina. Lilly went home by subway and Tina in her limo. I waited for john to get to school.

We entered in the limo, and he told me we were going to a coffee shop near his college. By this I shivered, I knew there was a remote possibility of seeing Michael there; however I said nothing and motioned to Lars to go.

When we got there I asked a bottle of water and an ice-cream. He ordered a coffee.

"So, Mia, how was your day?"

"Fine I guess… nothing very special happened. And yours?"

"Oh, I went to my house. I needed more things of my old room. Cd's and stuff like that. So, where do you need to go after?"

"I need to go home and change my clothes, and then I have classes…"

"What are those classes you always have?"

"Oh… some classes with my grandmother I need to go." I realize that if I referred to her as Grandmere he would ask who she was and he would strange…

"Oh… ok... So, do you want to come with me on Friday? We have a college party…"

"Oh, I'm not sure… I probably have to study…" Lie…

"Come on, you're not telling me you're going to study at night! And I would like you to come! I could present you to some friends of mine!"

"Maybe… if I don't have anything to do… and maybe I have some things to do with Lilly… I'm not sure…"

"Ok…" Then we stood there like ten minutes in awkward silence.

"Umm, john, I got to go, or I'll get late to my class. Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh you're welcome! I think we can go out some other time, like for the party!"

"Maybe…"

"Yeah, can you take me home?"

"Oh, yeah! I just need to change my clothes before."

"Thanks!" He said. Lars understood we needed to leave, and he grabbed his things as I grabbed mine.

Hans drove us to my house…I left John in the limo with Lars and headed to my house. I'm telling mum to open the door though the intercome.

"Yes?"

"Mum? It's Mia. Can you open the door?"

"Ohh… ok!" She opened the door, but not without screaming "Mia's here…" to Mr. G, I guess…

I'm entering now at home. Mum gives me a kiss, and I can't see Mr. G. I'm going to my room.

"Michael?" When I opened the door I saw him sitting in my bed. I looked behind to see if my mother knew he was there, but she was in the kitchen.

"Hey Mia…" He said.

"Err… hi… umm, Michael, I need to change my clothes… I'm late to go to Plaza… I need to go to Princess lessons… so…"

"What?" He's asking.

"Umm… could you please get out?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Ohh, yeah right. Sorry, I'll just wait outside." He was embarrassed to when he left.

I'm trying to get dressed, but I don't know what to choose… I guess I'll just take my jeans with a shirt and a jacket.

Finished… I'm going to have to listen to him? I can't… I've been avoiding him for a long time now, I can't talk to him now… John is downstairs… what if they come upstairs to see why I'm taking so long to get there? I really can't talk now… and I didn't want to… what if he came here to tell me that I must stop loving him and that I should move on? Or what if he wants to tell me he's dating Rita?

I decided myself! I'm not going to talk to him…

I'm going to leave my room and I'll just direct to the door. I started to walk to the door; I opened it and got out.

"Mia, can we please talk?" Michael said tiredly.

"Sorry Michael, but I'm really late for princess lessons, some other day…" I started walking towards the loft door with him behind me. "If you want to, you can talk till we get downstairs." I was trying to make him give up, without success.

"I can go with you and then, after princess lessons we can talk."

"Michael I'm really busy today, some other time!" Luckily I won't see you anymore. What am I saying? I want to see him; I just don't want him to say those things I don't want to hear!

We had gotten downstairs, and I was outside of the limo with Michael while John was in there. I was hoping Michael would go away before John saw him or he saw John.

"Alright Mia, but I'll come here, because you are always avoiding me…"

"Okay…" I said. I just wanted him to leave. If he saw John he could get pissed at me.

He started walking away and I directed to the limo. I opened the door and there they were… John and Lars. I told Hans to drop John in college. I realized I could have given a lift to Michael, but then they'd meet.

Hans is driving me to Plaza now, and I see Michael at the end of the street… He doesn't seem fine to me… He looks sad… Maybe something happened… should I stop the limo? Maybe he is going to Rita's house… I mean, I don't really know if they're dating, but I guess… No, I'm just going to my lessons with Grandmere…

**A/N Finished at last… this chapter took so much time… and I have been being so occupied… / Hope you like it! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

Thanks for your reviews! I'm happy to know that you all like this… I mean, I don't know if all of you like it, but I suppose who reads does… so let's pretend! P

I have nothing more to say, except that I own only two characters (Rita and John) and the plot… the rest is from our lovely Meg… and here I am treating her like I know her… (Ah, I wish!)

Please R&R

**Friday**

**Mia's POV**

I'm going to catch Lilly now to go to school… Yesterday, my day was awful thanks to Rita. My hair got black because she switched my shampoo with some product to paint you hair that only gets out after 10 washes to your head. I had to wash my head ten times to get it to my normal colour.

I think I should talk to Michael after Wednesday… he seemed so down… almost crying, but he doesn't cry.

He didn't search me yesterday… I think he got tired of trying to talk to me.

**Michael's POV**

Since Wednesday I can't stop thinking about her… I can't! I mean since we ever break up, not Wednesday, because I spent my summer thinking about her and the rest of my days, and I'll never be able to forget her… She's stuck in here, in my mind!

I think she's running from me, from our talk, and I already realized that I can't make her talk with me… but I wish she could only give the opportunity to explain the past. Nothing happened with Rita, and when I tried to call her she didn't even answered, so I presume she thinks I'm with Rita or someone else… but I'm not!

**Mia's POV (Afternoon)**

I already decided that I'm going to talk to Michael… Since Wednesday I don't stop thinking about him, I never talk to him when I know he wants to, and he didn't seem very well…

I'm going to his college when G&T finishes… I'm going to miss Grandmere classes, but I don't care! She may come with the army, that I won't go… ok, that's a lie, because I really don't feel like talking to him, but I think he has the right to talk to me and I really want to know the truth…

………………………………………………

Lars asked where we were going when Hans passed the Plaza leaving it behind. I told him we were going to Columbia, that I needed to talk to Michael. He made no more questions after his name… He probably figured it out.

I asked Lilly witch one was his dorm.

"Lilly, hey! Do you know the number of your brother's dorm in college?"

"Hi… I do know… But why do you need it?"

"Ummm, I'm going to talk to him…"

"At last…"

"Did you say something?" I pretended I hadn't heard a thing about the "At last" of Lilly.

"Yes, I did! I said At last! Because you know, He's trying to talk to you since you two broke up! It's dorm 207. Go, and call me later!" So, no way of escaping from her…

"Thank you Lilly!"

"Oh, no need to thank me, Michael owes me one!"

Then I went in the limo to go to Columbia, where I am now, all nervous!

I directed to the entrance of his college wishing I wouldn't find John. I asked where his dorm was and went in its direction. When I got to his and his roommate door, I knocked on it. He opened the door and was looking at me with a sad and a happy look and looking totally hot in only his trousers.

**Michael's POV**

I had finished my shower and I had dressed my trousers when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Mia standing there. I didn't know what else to say, so I told her to come in.

"So, how have you been?" She asked.

"Ummm… feeling like shit… you?" I asked.

"Well, you can say that…" We stood there five minutes in silence after this… "You wanted to talk to me on Wednesday…" She said.

"Yeah, and I still want to… Mia, why did you need time on that day?"

"I think… I think that all that was happening took me to do it… well, all that was happening between you and Rita and…" I interrupted her.

"Nothing happened between us!" He said in a tired voice.

"Sorry… I didn't mean that way… I mean you know what was happening, you where there… she was always trying to make us break up, and I think I just couldn't deal with the stress…"

"So, you think it was the stress?" Stupid stress…

**Mia's POV**

He's making me feel stupid… what can I say… I think that's what took me to ask some time for our relationship…

"Yeah… as well as other things… I was not sure if you really liked me or if you liked Rita…"

"Not true… I always told you that I loved you not her!"

"But sometimes you can say that and not feel it… and I think that… that…" Then I stopped talking… I had nothing more to say…

"You have nothing more then… Well and why did you run that day in our house?"

"Michael, you're being stupid to me! I came here to talk to you, not to hear you joking with my face!" He's being an ass! Why did he change so much in such less time?

"I'm not joking… I'm just tired of you always running from me, and from the conversation… You already run from me like… 4 times… Mia, I just don't understand why we got like this! Why asking for time, why running that day home and later to Genovia, and in the airport and this last week!"

"Michael, it was just too much to handle that time! I thought you liked Rita! I couldn't stand that! And I run away because you only tried to date me when Rita was leaving, giving me another reason to think you liked her and not me and that at that moment when she was leaving you wanted to forget her with me! Now tell me who has reason!"

"No one… neither you nor me has reason… Maybe I should have told you something, or in some other way… there's nothing we can do now… it is part of the past! I still love you, and that's not ever going to change!"

"Umm, I think that maybe you're tight but I just want you to understand what I felt that time… I never stopped loving you but…"

"Hey, you two already met?" I was blank… it was John, Michael's roommate, and also the guy who I had coffee on Wednesday. He's coming in my direction.

**Michael's POV**

He kissed her? My Mia?

"John? What's going on?" I pushed him off of her mouth.

"Well, this is my girlfriend…"

"No…" Mia said.

"What? Mia you… you couldn't have done this! Get out… get out…"

She didn't move. ""But… Michael… This…"

"JUST GET OUT YOU TWO!" Fuck her, fuck him! I hate them!

I pushed them outside and locked the door. I heard her crying but I just didn't care. I just wanted to dye and I'm feeling this way right now… I don't want to be here…

**Mia's POV**

When he pushed us out of the dorm John started to ask what was happening and if I already knew Michael. I started to cry just thinking how much Michael must hate me.

"What happened there? Did you know him already?"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and then turned away and ran to the limo.

Lars asked what had happened and if I wanted him to do anything witch just made me cry even more when I shocked my head…

Nothing ever goes right between me and Michael… we are not destined to be together…

**PLEASE R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I'm getting sad with you guys… you only sent me reviews in the beginning… what about now? Really, I need your reviews for motivation to write…

Sometimes people read this but don't review… it is not hard… just a Hello? Please guysSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS… Make me happy… D

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU MICHELLE! You rock! ) If it wasn't her this would suck! Keep writing BF! _**

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters you don't recognize! The rest is up to Meg Cabot!

Lyric – Soldier of love by Pearl Jam… I love this song… xD

**Saturday**

**Pearl Jam - Soldier Of Love**

Lay down your arms and surrender to me  
Oh lay down your arms and love me peacefully, yeah  
Use your arms for squeezing and please I'm the one that loves you so  
Oh there ain't no reason for you to declare war on the one who loves you so  
So forget the other boys because my love is real  
Come off your battlefield  
Lay down your arms and surrender to me  
Yea lay down your arms and love me peacefully, yeah  
Use your arms for squeezing and please 'cus that's the way its gotta be  
The weapons you're using are hurting me bad  
But someday you're going to retreat  
Cause my love baby is the truest you've ever had  
I'm soldier of love that's hard to beat  
Lay down your arms and surrender to me  
Lay down your arms and love me peacefully yeah  
Use your arms to hold me tight, baby I don't wanna fight no more  
Oh baby, lay down your arms  
Please baby lay down your arms

**Michael's POV**

I'm with the worst hangover I've ever had. She's the one who makes me drink… What the hell… she came here, I told her I still loved her and I thought she was going to tell me the same, but I guess I was wrong. She's with fucking John. Fuck John! I wish he was burning in hell. **(A/N I think the same of that stupid man, Socrates, if it wasn't him, by this time I wouldn't have Philosophy, and I wouldn't need to study. I mean, now I don't need to anymore, the test was today…)**

It's already 1 Pm, but I want to sleep… the hangover helped, but now I just can't sleep anymore.

I think that I'm going to have a bath… this headache is killing me… I need to have something for it… an aspirin.

Fuck, we don't have any in the bathroom… I guess I need to get dressed and buy some…

Yesterday John tried to come in, but I had locked the door, and his keys were inside. I don't know where he slept, maybe he's outside, I don't know. I'm going to dress something and I'll go to the pharmacy.

**Mia's POV**

I've tried to call him today. Nobody answered the phone, so I'm going there. I need to explain what happened! He said he loves me so he must listen to me!

I guess he understood that I'm with John, and I'm afraid, if he really loves me as he said he does, that he might have done something wrong! I hope that he was just sleeping… maybe that's what, but I'm going there still!

Michael was never a suicidal guy, and I don't think he'd do that for anyone, not even for me so I guess he's right!

I just called Lars and he said he'll be here in a moment.

I just hope John is somewhere else other than his college, because I don't want to see him because he'll talk to me, and what will I do if Michael sees us? I can't risk anything more!

Lars is here, when I got in the limo and told him where we were supposed to go he looked at me like I was mad… I'm sure it was because of yesterday!

I'm going to his dorm and I'll just knock… I hope he opens…

**Michael's POV**

It seems like this hangover can't get any worse… My head seems like it's going to blow.

There's someone knocking on the door… I just hope it isn't John.

I opened the door and saw Mia outside.

"Hey…" I closed the door on her face without letting her finish. She knocked again and again. I decided to open the door or my headache would blow me off.

"Your boyfriend isn't here, now can you stop knocking?"

"Michael I came to see you! And HE'S NOT MY boyfriend…"

"You don't need to scream… and this headache doesn't stop getting worst." I muttered.

"Can I get in?"

"I think so…" I got out of her direction to let her get in.

"Michael, I just want you to know that I love you I do. He didn't let me finish yesterday, and I wanted to tell you this…"

"Yeah, before he kissed you." I said while finish getting dressed.

"Michael, he kissed me! It wasn't me!"

"Whatever, I just don't care right now! I'm leaving!" Then I grabbed my wallet and turn my back at her.

"Michael stay… let me finish…" I closed the door and started to walk outside.

**Mia's POV**

He was so mean to me. He didn't even let me finish and he closed the door on my face. Then I stopped following him. I looked behind to grab my things and noticed that his garbage was full of beers… empty beers, so I presume he's with a hangover because before he said he had a headache.

Did he drink because of me? If he did why didn't he hear me today?

Ah… I hate this, I just want him to hear me, but he's running, and he doesn't want to hear me…

I'm going to wait for him…

**Michael's POV**

Why did she have to come? Now I can't stop thinking about her. Not that I didn't before, but now it's making my headache get worse!

I already took two aspirins, but it takes some time to have effect on my body…

I'm going back to the dorms…

……………………………………………………………………

She's still in here. When I got inside I saw that she was still here, and she told me to sit with her.

"No thanks."

"Michael, I have nothing with him."

"Mia, I think that maybe we should only be friends…"

**Mia's POV**

"Mia, I can't do this! I think we should only be friends…"

"But…"

"Mia, we never got it right... and even if we want to be more than friends, maybe we should take it slowly…" He told me.

"Mmm…" I started to think about it.

"Mia please… let's take this slowly and just be friends for now okay?"

"Okay, let's just be friends…"

**Michael's POV**

I don't think I'm mad at her anymore… We're just going to be friends for now. I do love her, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be with her, not after that kiss with John.

There's someone knocking on the door. I open the door and see Rita outside.

"Hey Michael!"

"Hey… can I help you?"

"I came to ask you out. To have a coffee or so." She entered without I invite her. "Oh, Mia's here."

"Um… yeah… I am…"

"Yeah, she is! Why?"

"Oh, nothing, you can go now, I think that Michael prefers my company! We're going out."

"No Rita, I was talking to him before you came…"

"I can be with you two! I'll finish our conversation and then we can have that coffee."

"But I want to go now!"

"Well, Mia was here first so let me finish our talk before getting out with you."

"Could you leave us alone?" Mia asked.

"I'm not leaving a freak like you with him alone. He could get intoxicated and die because of the air you breathe."

"You're the one that lies in every boy's bed, so don't call me a freak!"

"You stupid!" She grabbed a candle holder from the table and tried to hit Mia. Mia got down and Rita hit a shelf.

"Rita give me that!" She moved her arm again and hit her on her shoulder.

"AU… You bitch!" Mia grabbed the remote and threw it at Rita.

"You stupid!" Rita said again before getting her hand up to hit Mia again.

"Stop it!" Michael said when he grabbed her hand. With his spare hand he took the candle holder from her hand. "Do you want to kill her?"

"She just pisses me off al the time!"

"You don't get so behind you know?" Mia said.

"Shut up freak!"

"Mia you better go home!" I told her.

"Ah, he sent you home!"

"Rita she's only going home because you tried to hit her! Go and seat your self there!" I pointed to my bed. I turned to Mia. "Are you okay?" Even though I'm getting over her I still care about her.

"I guess so… I'll see you around…" She grabbed her things and went away.

"Rita you can't do that! She's younger that you and before you mustn't hit anyone!"

"Sorry, but she annoys me! Now, are we going to have that coffee?" She suddenly asked this like nothing had happened.

"Umm, ok, but I need to hurry up!" I grabbed my jacket and got some money in my pocket where the keys were already. We got out and went to a coffee shop near the dorms.

She talked about Lana and some new guy at her school. She asked thing about college and how it was. I had fun but I was still angry at her because of Mia. But I guess she didn't mean it.

**Mia's POV**

After that I directed home. I asked Lars to drive me there. I SO HATE HER!

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

I'm so sad with you! I only got 1 review… and 17 people read last chapter already so why don't you review me?

To _hpfan99_: Hey, I hate her to…eheheheh! I don't know already how this will end, if they're going to get together or not if she's going to Genovia if she's going to China **(A/N okay, I already know that I'm crazy, but it would be funny to see Mia in the middle of pissed Chineses…) **or if she's simply staying in NY… What I know is that I'm updating as soon as I can… hope today is enough… P I already have few ideas made in my mind, but I can't tell them… trust me, it's horrible to read something you already know how it will end… that happened to me in the 6th HP book… Well, review me again! D

Christmas vacations are almost here! Yupiiiiiiii! D I'll have lots of time to finish this and to start my new fics…

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize…

I highly recommend you to hear Hold Me by Weezer… I love them… P

Lyric: Hold Me by Weezer

**Sunday**

I am  
terrified of all things  
frightened of the dawn  
I am

You are  
taller than a mountain  
deeper than the sea  
You are

Hold me  
Hold me  
take me with you 'cos I'm lonely

I was  
closer to you back there  
I was happier  
I was

Hold me  
Hold me  
Take me with you 'cos I'm lonely

I am  
I am cold  
Hold me

Hold me  
Hold me  
Take me with you 'cos I'm lonely

**Mia's POV**

I'm going to the movie with Tina and Lilly. They called a while ago and they told me to go with them… maybe they're just trying to get me in some better mood because they thought I was down… I really was on Friday.

We're going to watch some new film that Tina really wants to watch. I don't even know which one is it, but I don't care!

They're here and Lars must be downstairs too with the limo to take us.

We hopped in the limo and Hans drove us to the movie. Lilly had the tickets already so we only had to buy popcorns. We all wanted sweet popcorn so we bought a big cup for all the three of us.

We entered in the room when the movie trailers started to play. We sat in the place we had bought the tickets for and the room was almost full. We had persons on our left after Tina and no one in my side. They were probably late because the rest of the room is almost full. It must be a good movie.

An old lady came and asked us where she was supposed to seat. We couldn't see anything so we called someone from the movie staff. They directed her to her place. A man probably in his forty came and sat at my side.

The movie started. It is "50 first dates". I already know which one is it.

There's someone passing towards the screen that looks… looks like JOHN! Where is he going to seat? I started to search for available seats and turning myself on the seat to search them.

"Mia? What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Hum?"

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Oh, I was searching the person that's talking because they're annoying me." Great excuse…

"I don't hear anything!" Tina hissed.

"You must be deaf." Keep going like that Mia, and someday you'll loose your friends.

"Shhhh!" Somebody said.

There's not any place behind us… there's only at the front, at our front and at the side of that forty man at my side.

It is John… and he sat right in front of us.

"Mia, just look at that guy, he's so cute!"

"Who?" I thought she was talking about John, but I needed to confirm.

"In the screen!"

"Oh…" I can't talk very much or he'll recognize my voice…

"That's the only thing you can say? I know that you love Michael, but you still have eyes!"

"I don't like him!"

"You two shut up… I want to watch the movie!" Lilly hissed at us.

"Lilly?" John looked at her.

"Hey… um, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Michael's roommate."

"Oh, you're John; you answered the phone sometimes when I called him."

"Yeah I guess so…" He turned to the front to see the rest of the movie.

**Michael's POV**

Yesterday, when I was having coffee with Rita she kissed me. We were talking about normal things and she kissed me. I kissed back in the beginning, but then I stopped. She kissed me again and then I kissed her to.

We stopped after 3 minutes. I said I had to get back at the dorms. She went home and I went to the dorms.

I don't know why I kissed her. I think that it felt good to kiss someone after a long time without being kissed. But now I don't want to see her anymore. She's not a person I want to be with.

John was here when I got to our room. I got in but I didn't direct my word to him.

"Michael, man, I didn't understand a single thing on Friday! What happened here?"

"The fact that you kissed Mia…" In spite being over her, I'm still mad at him.

"And what do you have to do with that?"

"She's my ex."

"Oh… sorry man. So she's the one you wanted?"

"Yeah, but we're going to be just friends."

"So I can date her?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad! And if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me, got it?"

"Sure, but I don't think she wants to see me now. I'm going to the movie. See you later!" I was going to let him sleep here again. If I'm over Mia, there's no reason to not let him stay here besides the fact that I won't be friends with him!

"See you!" He left me then. I don't have anything to do. College only starts tomorrow so I have no homework. I think I'm going to practise the guitar.

**Mia's POV**

The movie just finished. Do I wait for everyone to leave the room including John or do I get out now?

"Mia, wait till everyone gets out." Tina said.

I hope John gets out now. He doesn't seem to go now. He hasn't moved.

"Come on." Lilly said. "I think we can go now."

We started to take our things from the floor and I hurried them.

"Hurry up…"

"Why are you I in such a hurry?" Tina asked.

"Because…" Too late… he's coming here.

"Mia?" He asked me.

"Uhh… err…"

"You know Lilly?" Lilly looked at us.

"Err, yeah… She's my best friend!" I started to walk away wishing Tina and Lilly would follow me.

"Mia, wait… Hey John, do you want to come with us?" I stopped and looked behind.

"Oh, I don't know… I just wanted to talk to Mia. Can we talk?" He looked at me.

"Err… I guess so."

"Then, let's go..." He said before starting to walk away with me behind.

I didn't look behind or they would want explanations, so I just followed him.

"Hey… so, you already knew Michael…" I noticed that I didn't have any reason to be rude to him and hate him because Michael doesn't want anything with me.

"Um, yeah."

"He already told me… you're his ex-girlfriend."

"You talked to him? And what did he say?"

"He said you two were only going to be friends…"

"Yeah…"

"Mia, why did you got pissed that I kissed you? Didn't you like it?"

"No, it's not that… It's…"

"So you like it…" He interrupted me.

"Yeah… but…"

"So I can do it again…" Then he kissed me. I didn't kiss back. I just stood there in shock. I stopped the kiss.

"John, it's not that I didn't like it, but we only got out few times, I was talking to him and you got there kissed me and I talking to him and…" I was repeating myself… "I, I think that I still liked him… and I was going to tell him that… and then you kissed me and he got angry at me…"

"But you two are only going to be friends so you can go out with me…"

"Yes… but I don't know…"

"Think about it…" He winked at me and then he went away.

I got back to Lilly and Tina, and they asked me how I had known him.

I explained that I was out in a coffee shop and that he came up to me and sat with me. Lilly said it was interesting. It seems like she knows something else that I don't know, but I don't see what it is.

Hans dropped them home and the next was me. I got home and directed to my room do finish homework for school tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!

I'm warning you people, I'm only going to put up another chapter when I get at least 2 reviews, 'cause guys, I want reviews… you stopped reviewing… PLEASE! kneeling down and gathering her hands…

I have 1 thousand and more views of this story, but only 15 reviews…. I'm going to cry! Please, people that didn't review me once review now!

I'm on holidays! «Okay, since Friday, but only today I could finish this… I was out of inspiration, and I didn't have net yesterday, so don't blame me…»

I hope I'll put another chapter before Christmas, but I'm not sure because I have lot's of things to do!

Now, let's go! P

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize…

………………………………………

This takes place a week and a half later of last chapter…

**Wednesday**

Pearl Jam - Once

I admit it...what's to say...yeah...  
I'll relive it...without pain...mmm...  
Backstreet lover on the side of the road  
I got a bomb in my temple that is gonna explode  
I got a sixteen gauge buried under my clothes, I play...  
Once upon a time I could control myself  
Ooh, once upon a time I could lose myself, yeah...

Oh, try and mimic what's insane...ooh, yeah...  
I am in it...where do I stand?  
Oh, Indian summer and I hate the heat  
I got a backstreet lover on the passenger seat  
I got my hand in my pocket, so determined, discreet...I pray...  
Once upon a time I could control myself  
Ooh, once upon a time I could lose myself, yeah, yeah...

You think I got my eyes closed  
But I'm lookin' at you the whole fuckin' time...  
Ooh, once upon a time I could control myself, yeah...  
Once upon a time I could lose myself, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
Once, upon a time I could love myself, yeah...  
Once upon a time I could love you, yeah, yeah, yeah...

Once (4x)  
Yeah...once, once...yeah, yeah...  
Yeah...yeah, yeah...yeah, yeah...oww...

**Mia's POV**

John called yesterday to ask me to go somewhere with him. I don't have any idea where we are going.

I started dating him the day after the movie. I thought about it at home, and I realized that it won't hurt to date him, and I kind of like him, just not in that special way! And with time, I'll love him!

He's very sweet to me. The other day he asked me to go to his dorm, but I told him I didn't want to because of Michael. He totally understood. He's a good guy, and I feel bad for dating him without loving him… don't think about it Mia… just don't think! The less you think the better!

So, he's here, he appeared in 3 minutes after my thought not to think!

Lars is driving us and I don't know where. Lars and John won't tell me where we're going!

"John, tell me…"

"You'll see that later. I'm more important than the place where we're going right?"

"Yeah, but I'm bored and I want to know…"

"But how come you're bored if I'm right here?" he asked playfully.

"It's just that I want to know!" We got to the central park now and he's pulling me out of the limo with him.

"Come on Mia!" He says.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, but where?"

"Just more five minutes!"

"Ahh…"I said tiredly.

"Sit there…" He pointed to the floor near a tree.

"This is it? You dragged me here?" I asked disbelieved.

"Yeah, now let me go to the limo and grab some things… be right here Mia." He went to the limo then.

What the hell is going on here? Why did he take me to Central Park?

He's coming here with a kind of bag and a table towel. Are we going to have a picnic? Oh my…

**Michael's POV**

Rita wants to go to Central Park. She called in a while and asked me to take her there. She said it was romantic for us to go as a couple that we are.

Only to not hear her I agreed. I'm going to get her in half an hour. In her clock, means one hour!

………………………Half an hour later………………………

«Ring ring ring ring ring ring», my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Rita on the ID.

"Hi Rita!" I said.

"Michael where are you exactly?"

"Err, I'm going to catch the bus!"

"I thought I had told you to be here by now." She said.

"Oh, yeah, it's just that you usually take more time and… umm well, nevermind. I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

"Hurry up! I still want to see the sunset!"

"Rita, it's only twelve thirty five."

"I was just kidding, but still…"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" The bus got here in a minute, in 6 minutes I was already waiting for her at the door of her house. I rang the bell and she got out.

Damn, I have to admit she's not ugly…

"Hey babe!" She said.

"Hey Rita!" I kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the street and we directed to the central park.

**Mia's POV**

So yeah, he was totally sweet! He did everything by himself. He cooked and he prepared all. I admit, I felt flattered!

"John, you did this all alone?"

"Yep, do you like it?"

"I love it!" I quickly kissed him on his adorable lips.

"Shall we eat princess of my heart?" This made me froze. Michael had called me that before. He sang Princess Of My Heart last year to me in school. I didn't know what to say. I already knew this date was going wrong.

"Yes, I'm hungry…" I replied him.

"Then we have…" he kept talking but I wasn't hearing, I saw Rita.

**Michael's POV**

I went to the bathroom when we got to the central park. I directed myself to a café in front of the park. Rita stayed in the park waiting for me and told me to hurry up. When I get here, where is she?

Nowhere to be found... I asked people if they saw her, but nothing! Where is she?

**Mia's POV**

I saw her and she saw me. Our eyes saw each others eyes and she glared at me. She started to walk over here and I panicked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"You have nothing to do with that!" By the time John was looking at us not understanding what was going on.

"You're leaving now you little bitchie!"

"Rita, in case you're wondering, you're not my mother, And I'm leaving, because you already ruined my day!"

"Good, do that!"

"I will but not because you told me to, but because I can't stand people like you." I turned my back to her to face John and she went away.

He understood I wanted to leave so he just nodded at me and started to pack all things for us to leave. Lars grabbed the things and went to the limo. John pulled me to him and started to take me to the limo in his arms.

"John, I'm sorry… you did all this, and she ruined everything!"

"Mia, it's not your fault… who is she anyway?"

"She's a girl of my school… She thinks she's better than everyone, but I don't want to talk about her…"

"She doesn't deserve your concern. If you want to, we can repeat our picnic some other day."

"Okay," I said "but what are you going to do with all that?"

"Oh, I'll eat it myself; you probably want to go home now."

"Do you mind?"

"No! I would I? I just want you well!"

"Thanks!" He hugged me all the way home in the limo. I went to my room to try to get some sleep to calm down and he went back to the dorms.

**Michael's POV**

She appeared out of nowhere a little later.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought I had seen Lana and I went to talk to her, but it wasn't her."

"You could have warned at least! I asked about ten people if they had seen you!"

"Sorry Michael, I didn't think about that…"

"I appreciate you think of your boyfriend next time!" I was pissed at her.

"Please, I'm sorry, okay?" She bites my earlobe and then she kisses my neck.

"Okay, okay!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the grass where we sat talking. My evening was kind of boring. I took her home after the sunset and then directed to the dorms.

**Hope you like it… Well, it seems to me that we have a problem, because Wednesday it's a day well known of more boring classes, but here in this fic, lets pretend it was holiday so the Central Park was full of happy families with their kids, but Rita still found Mia and John. Is that okay with you guys?**

**PLEASE REVIEW ME… and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!

Thank you for your reviews!

You're awesome, but I need reviews to keep me happy! )

Someone told me that they got a little confused about Michael and Rita's relationship. Indeed, they never got together in those terms: "Do you want to date me?" "Yeah, I do!" (LOL); what happened was that Michael supposed that they were really going out and (coff coff to be expected) Rita said nothing (she even smiled! LOL).

In case you haven't noticed (you must be really dumb if you haven't… xD Lol! Just kidding, don't get offended, sometimes I don't understand everything… I think it was the chocolate. I'm allergic and umm well I ate one at dinner! I love chocolate!Yummy! But I musn't eat it... BAHH Ups, sorry… we're not talking about me but about the fic, yes, I shall proceed!) Michael likes Rita… a little! ) I'm evil…

In fact, this all makes sense in my mind, but well it is my mind, and a complicated one! Sorry to those that didn't understand! And, if you get any doubt in this or any of my chapters e-mail me or review me. Whatever… just make sure you don't get to much confused to not understand this all!

Sorry 'bout the long description! )

This is my Christmas present for you guys, sorry if it sucks, I wrote it at midnight and a halfso…

Disclaimer: Own only what you don't recognize!

**1 year later**

Michael's POV

I received a letter from Mia. I haven't seen her in a year, why is she writing now? I'm good as I am, and I don't care about her anymore! She's not what she once was.

This is going to the garbage right now before John asks something. I don't want to read it, and if he sees the letter he might ask me what it is about.

Stupid me, he's her boyfriend. He probably knows what this is about. But I don't care; I simply don't want to know.

I'm with Rita and I like her. And I like the way my life is right now! I don't have any problems, I have a girlfriend and I'm well at school, so no worries about that!

John has been a good friend; he never speaks of Mia with me I guess because of what happened last year. Well, in spite of not liking her anymore, I don't feel comfortable when it comes to her.

When I see her in the television I simply change the channel, so why did she have to write me? It's not like I tried to contact her, it's exactly the opposite! I ignored her last year!

Yeah, this is going to the garbage…

**Mia's POV**

I wrote a letter to Michael. I think he deserves to know the truth about his girlfriend.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything… I mean, I'm not friends with him and I'm not related to him. I haven't seen him in a year but I think that he really has the right to know who she really is.

I didn't tell John I wrote him; I hope John doesn't see the letter. I mean, after all it has nothing wrong, but I think he might understand some things wrongly.

But he might think that I didn't tell him because I didn't trust him or because it had things that I didn't want him to know.

…………………………1 hour later……………………………

I'm going to tell him. I decided that it's not because of Michael that I'm going to ruin things with John.

First he deserves to know I wrote to Michael and second I think that my conscience would get heavy at night, or even in the afternoon for lying…

So, I'm going to call him! "Ring ring ring ring…"

"Hi Mia!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey, I was going to call you!"

"I can read minds!" He said.

"Then you already know what I'm going to tell you…" I told him.

"Actually, it seems that we're having some wind that doesn't permit me to get to your mind… you better tell me or else I won't know!"

"I wrote a letter to Michael…" Breathe Mia breath! That was the easy part!

"And?"

"Well, I thought I should tell you…"

"Why did you write him after all this time?" He asked as if he was a friend and not my boyfriend.

"Because I found out that Rita lied to him… and, umm, I… my conscience told me to write him telling that. I can't call him, and well I wrote… I thought it was better to write him. Do you think it was wrong to write him?"

"I don't know if he's going to like you to tell him something about his life when you're not part of it… I can talk to him if you want."

"No… you don't need to… when he reads the letter he'll say something… to someone I mean, not to me. Because I don't think he'll talk to me again!"

"And do you want?" Oh, if I want to talk to him?

"John, it's hard…"

"Sorry…"

"Well, and what did you called for?" I had to change the subject.

"Excuse me Ms. Girlfriend if I care about you! I just wanted to know how you were doing…"

"I'm fine! And you?"

"I miss you…"

"I do to!"

"Are you busy this Friday?"

"Well… Lilly asked me to sleepover and I don't go there in a long while and she's thinking that I got you to replace her."

"Ok, I just wanted to ask you to come somewhere with me and have a walk, but well, it seems that we're not going… some other day right?"

"Yeah… sorry John!"

"It's ok… I need to go. Michael needs the phone." I shivered at his name. Maybe he's calling Rita…

"Ok… Kisses!"

"Bye, love you!" He whispered before hanging up.

I hung up and directed to my room to sleep. I needed to forget today's day!

**Michael's POV**

I put the letter in the garbage right before John enters in the room. He goes to the garbage right after and probably sees the letter because he calls Mia right after that.

I got out of the dorm. I didn't want to hear him talking to her. I don't have any interest to hear discussions. Especially hers.

I went to the cafeteria to grab a snack. I paid my juice and my sandwich and sat in a table eating. When I finished I remembered that I had to call Rita. Tomorrow we were going out. She wanted to have a ride in my car.

So I got back to my dorm hoping John wasn't there anymore. He was, and still on the phone with Mia. I asked him to finish quickly which he did.

He asked if I was ok and after my reply he got out of the room. I called Rita then.

…………………………………………………………………

**Sorry if it is short but I'll update next week again! )**

**Hope you all have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Sorry if I bored you too much… I'm a boring person! I talk a lot! I can spend 3 hours talking without stopping! Parrot in front of you! xD Or maybe not because I don't repeat what people say… Dunno… what kind of animal is that? )**

**PLEASE REVIEW ME! **

** DI PEKKA**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!

Sorry about the time to update, but I didn't have time to do it before… Anyway, I have another excuse, I was ill in the beginning of this week, in my afternoon off.

Still, here it is! Hope you like it!

This is the last time I will move on with the time, this time the difference is of 3 years.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this!_

_To Ciciliana and Mel-Sue-Sam-Mia: Thanks for reviewing:D really appreciate it!_

_To **Storm**: I can't spoil the story, but I'm a huge M&M fan... that's the only thing i can say, but you don't know... I have one fic that they didn't end together... You never know, you never know... :) Thanks for reading this and for reviewing!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only what you recognize!

Review if you want thenext chapter… :)

A/N in this chapter, I'm going to write in my POV, because it's easier to explain some things, other things are going to stay for other chapters!

**

* * *

****3 Years Later**

Mia was in her dorm with her friend Alicia. She had entered in NY College, the only one that her father had let her go to other than Columbia. Alicia was her only friend, and Mia often felt lonely, because Alicia didn't have much time, and got out with other people that Mia didn't like much.

Alicia was too cold for Mia sometimes, and Mia felt that sometimes she was only friends with her because of her title and not because of what she was.

She didn't get along in the middle of those people. She wanted to leave her college since her first day there. It was only her third week there. She couldn't like them, they didn't care about no one, and it was a "run for their lives", stepping everyone that was in their way.

They wanted to be popular, to have fame and to be well succeed in the world of work. They didn't care about being friends, except maybe of those that could give him a chance in the future.

Mia couldn't see anyone like her there, or like her old friends. She wanted to leave that college, and she was going to get her way. She had already convinced her father to let her with one condition: getting a college that her father approved. It had to be Columbia. There was no other in NY, and she didn't want to leave NY. She had Lilly in Columbia, and then she had John. And she had Michael… she froze at this thought right before Alicia interrupted it.

"Mia… I'm going out, so could you please get this clean?" She pointed to the floor of their room.

"Umm… I…" Alicia cut her off.

"Thanks!" Then she went out and left Mia alone in the dorm. Mia looked at the floor and at the part that was dirty. Alicia had spilled some milk in the carpet and it was up to her to get it clean.

Her decision was made! She got up of the bed and grabbed her purse. She called a cab and went out to the cold of the morning.

When her cab got there, she got in and asked the man to take her to Columbia College. She paid him and got out. She looked at the entry and followed the indications to the secretariat. Her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the ID at her cell phone but the number was restricted.

She picked it up. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Hey, Mia, is that you? It's John!"

"Oh, hey, you called from a restrict number!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm calling from my college's phone. That's the reason. So, where are you?"

"Umm… at your secretariat!"

"Mine?..." He paused for a bit, "you mean Columbia's? Why are you here?" Mia thought that he was being a little rude; he didn't seem pleasant at all to know she was there.

"Well, I'm coming here… as you know, I didn't like it that much in NY, so I'm going to move… and my father only liked this college for me…"

"Great!" He said showing a little of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I just need to fill in some papers and I'm set. Then I just need to move my things out of NY."

"I can help!" He said.

"That would be nice!" Mia said smiling.

"Well, when do you need help?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure when I can move."

"Ok, then tell me something. I need to go, I have classes now."

"Bye!" Mia said.

"Love you!" Mia was going to reply him the same but he hung up before she could say it so she smiled and went to the line to fill in her papers.

Michael was treating about his affair with Rita. He had failed last year. He was in his third grade of College and not caring about grades so much as he did. Rita was his life. He was a little obsessed may I say. He cared about his guitar as much as her, and that would be very much.

He thought he had never had something like this. He was always busy with his band or her, not minding about Lilly or his friends other than his band mates. His old friends I mean, because he hadn't them now. He was with his band mates and he didn't need anyone else… Or so he thought.

He was practising guitar when he should be studying. Or with Rita. Lilly didn't recognize him anymore. She couldn't see where had Michael gone, her brother, she couldn't even make him listen to her like before. She couldn't make him care. She didn't have that power anymore.

He was playing his guitar when someone knocked at his door. It was his since he didn't have a roommate. It was his dorm.

He put his guitar down and went to the door. He opened it and Rita was standing outside in front of him.

"Hey!" She said with a sexy smile.

"Hi!" He pulled her in and sat her in his bed. He kissed her and then grabbed his guitar and started playing again.

She got up and stopped his hands; she got the guitar out of them and put it in its place. She grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed. She sat down and the lied down pushing him on top of her.

"Hi there…" He said.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"I'm fine on top of you…" She kissed him and they started making out.

She got out his shirt but he stopped after.

"Rita, I need to practise…"

"Oh Michael, come on… you had to ruin it."

"Rita, I really need to…" She cut him off by getting her things and leaving his bed.

"I know you love your guitar, but at least you could not show it!" And she stormed out of the room.

Michael grabbed his guitar and started to play again, calmly... Little did he know what was going to happen tomorrow…

**

* * *

Hey! Don't hate Michael already… everything has an explanation, and if I were you, I would pity him… Oh well…**

**Hope you liked it, I won't review until I get 5 reviews… So please, R&R :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey again!

To **Kate**: You're probably not reading this since you told this sucked, anyway, you shouldn't say that to people, that this is bad in that harsh way! You could have told me that and helped by telling how I could improve for you to like this… I'm sorry if you don't like it!

You know, people have feelings and they write what they think it is good! I'd like to see you in my place! Except if you don't have feelings! I do have them, so I appreciate if you leave me alone living my life! Why don't you get one for yourself?

I really thought about stopping this, but no, I'll keep writing! Because out there in this world, there are people that believe that other can get better! I DON'T CARE about your opinion like you don't care about my feelings! SO BEAR WITH ME!

Now on with this story that some people like… and those who don't can stop right here!

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize.

A/N: Oh, I'll stop putting lyrics here, because I found out that I ffnet asked us writers not to put them, a long time ago, so, if I put something about music I'll just refer the name and you have to search for it… Sorry about that, and I'll need to change my other chapters…

A/N 2: Michael and Mia don't talk to each other since the day they decided to be friends. And they avoided each other. (Thought I should explain this…)

**Thursday**

**Mia's POV**

Yesterday they said I could move right away… I'm getting my things fixed to move them. John is coming with me to my new dorm. I hope that my roommate is nice, and nothing like Alicia.

When I told her that I was moving, she asked why.

"Oh, because I have John and Lilly there. And, well, I don't like it very much here…" This was after she got mad because I didn't clean the floor. She got out of the room.

I'm all fixed except for the things that I have in the bathroom. But those are pretty easy to pack, so I'm going to call John right away. The sooner the better.

He picked it up. "Hey Mia!" He said.

"Hi John! I'm all set. Do you think you can come now?"

"Yeah, sure! I can't wait to have you here!" He finally was showing some enthusiasm.

"Well, see you then!"

"Bye, love you!" He said.

"I love you too." And then we hung up.

I went to the bathroom to get my things. I want to get out of here as fast as I can!

……later……

I got to my dorm and there is no one here. John went downstairs to get the rest of my thing while I fix my things here.

Lilly doesn't know that I'm here I think. I don't talk to her since Monday, before I decided that I was moving out of NY. I need to find her and talk to her. I'll do that when I'm set.

John is here already with my things. I'm just going to put this somewhere and search for Lilly, I can do this later! I only start classes tomorrow so I don't need to get this fixed today!

"John, I'll do this later, I want to see Lilly… do you know where is her dorm?"

"I don't know, but we can ask down stairs." He replied.

"Then let's go please, I don't know where I can do that."

"I can only go with you downstairs, I can't go to her dorm because I have classes, I'm not like you that starts classes tomorrow."

"Ok, ok," I said.

"So, come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Wait, my cell phone," I got back to grab it and then I got out and closed the door.

He held my hand while we were walking downstairs.

When we got to the secretariat, the lady asked her name.

"Lilly Moscovitz." I said.

She typed the name in her computer and found her room probably with her files. "She's in room 236."

"Thank you!" I turned to John. "Do you know where that is?"

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where that is?"

"You go the girls' corridor and then it's the first corridor."

"Thank you." He said. "Now I know!"

"Thanks John! So you need to go to classes?"

"Yep, I do!"

"Ok then…" I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me after on the lips.

"That is the place I like to kiss." He said jokingly.

"Ok… See you later."

"Bye Mia, and send Lilly greetings for me! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Then he went to his class while I went to the girls' corridor.

There were two corridors, one after the other and I didn't know which one was the first or the second one.

I had to ask to a girl that was passing. I'm so idiot! I know that I'm on the second corridor, so the first had to be the other one! Right, now find the room 236.

I went down in the corridor looking for the door that had the 236 written.

Found it! So, now I'm going to knock, right? Yeah… she's not going to mind! No, she won't!

knocks on the door

A guy opened the door. I looked up to see his face and was shocked that I might have interrupted something. When I saw his face I jumped behind.

"Hi! Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um… I'm here to see Lilly."

"And you are…"

"I am… Michelle!" He looked at me strangely.

"Michelle what?"

"Uhh… whatever," I muttered in search for a name.

"Steva?"

"Yes, Michelle Steva!"

"Let me call her." Michael is so different from what I knew. He's taller, a little bit. What is he doing in Lilly's room? In spite of being his sister normally they don't dye of love for each other… I mean, of course they love each other, but it's not like they're showing that all the time!

Oh no… what if Lilly says my name when she sees me? He's going to find out that I'm Mia.

"She asked you to get in."

"Thanks…" I got in and I was feeling awkward to have him by my side after 4 years. He didn't know it was me so he couldn't feel like I was feeling.

"So, I have seen you around probably… your face is not strange to me…"

"Maybe… I'm in some of Lilly's classes."

"Yeah, she's such a pain in the ass…"

"Hey!" She said once she got out of the bathroom. "Mia!" She ran to me and hugged me. I stared at Michael that had frozen.

"Lilly, I'm not Mia… I'm Michelle…" I whispered in her ear.

"What are you saying? You're not Mia? Of course you're Mia!"

"Lilly, thanks for your Cd!" He said before getting out.

Lilly let me go and ran after him. "Michael! Get back here!" He didn't come. She got inside again.

"Mia, what were you saying about not being Mia?"

"Forget it Lilly, now he already knows who I am…"

"He didn't recognize you before? Or he didn't want to believe?"

"No, I told him I was some Michelle Steva… and he didn't recognize me at all…"

"I can't believe this! He's so stupid! When he went to the bathroom to call me he talked to me about a Michelle, it was you then?"

"Yes… I didn't want him to recognize me… now he already knows that I'm here at Columbia!"

"You're here? Like studying and living?"

"Yes Lilly, that's what I wanted to tell you, that I had moved here from NY. I missed you and having friends… I mean, I didn't get along in NY…"

"Great! Where are you? Which one is your room?"

"I'm in 567… the other corridor, because I was one of the latest…"

"Oh… would you like to have a roommate?"

"Who?"

"Me! My roommate is nice and all, but she's not you!"

"Really? You would come to my room? Oh, Lilly, I don't know if I already have one!"

"We can ask, and did you see something there? Like clothes or something?"

"No!"

"Then let's go downstairs!" She grabbed her purse and pulled me with her.

**Michael's POV**

I can't believe this! I was so well in Lilly's dorm until she had to come! It was everything good without her here in my college! She told me she was some Michelle probably to avoid me better. Well, anyway, now I'm definetely going to ignore her!

When I told Lilly that there was a Michelle waiting for her, she asked who she was. I said that I didn't know and that it was her friend! She said she couldn't remember anyone, I understand why…

I want to know why she had to come here today, while I was in Lilly's room…

I'm going to talk to Lilly later… anyway, I need to give her, her Cd back… Yep, later… No, going on to my guitar…

Rita didn't show up today… She's probably mad about yesterday, but she needs to understand that I need to practise!

**Hope you liked it!**

**This chapter was dedicated to Michelle, because it was thanks to her that i wrote it! THANKS MICHELLE FOR ALL!**

**I know it's a little late, but i wanted to wish you all a happy new year! I forgot to write this in my last chapter so yeah.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!

Thanks for your reviews! You're awesome!

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize… Ekk… I wish I could own it to know what happens in PD7… Oh, how I wish…

I had an error in my last chapter; sorry about it… this was the only one I noticed I mean… :)

Sorry for the time that it took me to update, but I have been really busy… I think that now I'm free, but we never know…

**Still Thursday**

**Mia's POV**

When we got downstairs, we talked to the woman that had filled in the papers when I entered in the college. We asked if I had a roommate and she said that my room was empty until I got there.

I looked at Lilly and she nodded.

I turned to the woman again and asked if Lilly could move in with me and left her other room. She asked which one was Lilly's room. After Lilly had given her room number, the lady said that she could start taking her things out of the old room. Lilly looked at me and hugged me.

How I missed her! And now, even though we're not in the same class, we live in the same room! It's is going to be so cool!

But now that I think of it… I'll need to see Michael if he comes here looking for Lilly… and what would happen? I mean… I don't talk to him since yesterday, but I lied to him… I didn't even say hi… I did, but not as Mia… I talked to him as Michelle…

But he probably won't talk to me right? He is probably angry… yes… he is, he never liked people to lie him…

It'll be awkward to see him and not talk to him… I should talk to him… I don't know if he ever read my letter… I hope he did, because he doesn't deserve what Rita did…

Play with death is not a good thing to do… Especially when used to make someone pity…

Lilly's here already.

"Hey Lilly!" I told her when she got in loaded of things… "Uhh, do you need any help?"

"Please…" I walked to where she was and grabbed 2 boxes. "Uff… I'm tired…" She put her things down at the same time as I put those 2 boxes…

"So, you want me to help you getting this fixed?" I looked around to see how the room was… all messy… it had my things and hers out of place. "I think I need to get my things in order too…"

"Well, let's go to work…" We started to unpack her things and mine at the same time and we got to a point we didn't know what was mine or hers. We started to laugh.

"Mia, this shirt is yours right? I don't think it is mine…" Lilly said looking to a Rooney shirt.

"Oh, John gave it to me." I grabbed it and got it in my side of the closet.

She grabbed a skirt that was mine… I couldn't forget that one. It was Michael's favourite skirt back when we were dating. I couldn't use it anymore but I kept it.

"This one is yours Mia!" She said when she gave it to me.

"Thanks…" I got it in the closet not looking too much at it. I grabbed her jeans and gave them to her. Once we had finished our clothes we passed too our photos and albums.

"Oh, look at us tree in the cinema. We went with my mother remember?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, it was fun; do you remember when you got Michael full of popcorn in his lap?" We started to laugh at that, and that brought back my memories that for 4 years I had been trying to forget…

"He was all pissed at me…" I nodded and got up of my bed.

"Lilly, we need to get this all in order… we can't have our room this messy tomorrow morning or we'll not be able to get dressed…"

"Ok, we'll finish this later then." She closed the album and we got back to our other things.

When we were finished she looked at the clock.

"It's nine thirty… we can't have dinner here at the campus, it's too late. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't anything around here where we would want to go…"

"Well, we can go to that restaurant on the end of this street… we usually go there, it's cheap and you eat very well."

"Ok, let me just dress something else." I had a mini-skirt on and shirt that John had given me.

"Mia, you're fine…" She grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Lilly I don't have any money with me, I need my wallet…"

"I'll pay today…"

"Do you have the keys?"

"Yes Mia! Come on…"

"Okay…"

**Michael's POV**

So Rita was a little mad, but she got over it because she came to my dorm asking me to go with her to a party.

"Rita, what if I take you somewhere because of yesterday?"

"Great!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Humm… there's a party downstairs in someone's dorm… I was invited to show up."

"In someone's dorm?" Probably it's full of people and you can barely move… "Err, Rita, do you want to go anywhere else?"

"I want to go to that party!" She looked like a 5 year old kid.

"But Rita, you know the dorms are not very big, it's probably full of people."

"Oh, no, the college gave them the common room." **(A/N I'm not sure if this exists, but I'll pretend it does…)**

"Are you sure?" I was not seeing anyone giving us that room for a party.

"Absolutely! So, are you coming or not?"

"You mean, if I don't go, you'll go anyway?"

"Yeah, he begged me to show up…"

"Who is he?" I asked her.

"Michael are you jealous?" She started to laugh.

"No, I was just curious…"

"Oh…" she stopped laughing. "He's a friend of Lana, Nick."

"Ok…"

"Let's go then…"

We got out of my dorm and we went downstairs to another corridor of our College.

When we got there it was only eleven thirty nine, and there were people already drunk and puking. Awful thing to see.

"Rita, are you sure you want to stay here? This is gross… people puking on your feet…"

"Michael, I know, but what do you want me to do? Let's go…" She pushed me in my back to our right and led me to a place where her friends were.

I sat down somewhere while she was talking to her friends, suddenly I see Lilly in the middle of the crowd.

What's she doing here?

I got up and told Rita that I was leaving her for a while.

"Where are you going Michael?"

"I'm going to talk to Lilly… I'll be right back."

"Ok…" She turned again for her friends and started to talk again. I start to look Lilly in the middle of the crowd and I see Mia. What are they doing here?

"Mia, where's Lilly?" Her face was colourless when I asked her for Lilly. "Mia?"

"Yes… I, err, I lost her in the crowd…"

"Oh, I'll look for her." I started to look Lilly and I found her near the bathroom.

"Michael?" She asked.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?"

"Mia and I were heading to our dorm and we didn't know about this party…"

"Your room? She's here living with you? Studying?"

"Michael, you saw her today! She wanted to tell me she got in our college!"

"I thought she was just visiting!"

"Well, she's not! Have you seen her? We wanted to reach our room…"

"You're in her dorm? Since when!" Michael cut her off.

"Uhh… today… she only got here today… stupid question Michael!"

"But why are you in her room?"

"Oh Michael, forget her!" Then she turned her back on me and went away.

I can't believe this… she's here… living! With my sister! This is not good… not at all! I hate her, why did she have to come?

This party is over… I'm just going to warn Rita that I'm leaving and then I'll sleep…

**Mia's POV**

I was shocked when he asked for Lilly… I thought he was not talking to me! I wish he wasn't!

We only wanted to go to our room after having dinner outside and Lilly said we could get there in this way, we didn't know about this party… I think I'm just going to our room and she'll do the same because I can't find her in the middle of everyone that is here.

Suddenly a guy pushed me to the ground and fell on top of my legs.

"Oh, sorry there…" He smelled like beer. "Can you grab this?" He gave me a bottle of beer to my hands and I grabbed it because I thought he was going to get up. He rolled to his left and stopped before getting out of me.

I tried to wake him by shaking him, but I couldn't, he was a sleep on top of me.

Someone grabbed my back and lifted me of the ground. I let go the bottle of my hands that fell in the ground making the guy wake.

I turned behind to see who had lifted me and I saw John. "Oh, it's you!"

"Were you drinking?"

"Oh, no, he asked me to grab his bottle and I grabbed because I thought he was going to get up but he rolled and fell a sleep…"

"Oh, ok… Let's go away… this party isn't very fun…"

"Can you see Lilly?"

"She went to your room; I told her I would look you."

"Oh, ok. Let's go then." He took me to my room and kissed me good night. I got in my pyjamas and we went to sleep after talking to Lilly about that stupid party. She said she had found Michael and John but that she couldn't find me.

**Who did you think it was who lifted Mia? Could you guess it or not:)**

**Hope you liked it, it took me hours to write Michael's POV… it was not getting out like I wanted, but I guess it is ok now.**

**About what Rita did, if you are confused, it'll be better explained in the future, anyway, you can try to guess.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**DI PEKKA**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

Please R&R

To AL FISHER: I can only say sorry if you don't like it... i have no more comments...

Special thanks to Chelly… Oh, how I owe you… so many things… :)

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize…

**Friday**

**Mia's POV**

When I woke up, Lilly was in her dream world; I didn't wake her and went straight to the lounge room.

While I was getting dressed, I saw Lilly still snoring on the couch. I told her I was going out, though I don't think she heard me. I went to the bar to get myself something to eat.

When I got to the bar I saw Michael and Rita seated in a table I was coming back to my room thanks to the sight I just had, when Rita started to call me. I got my eyes on her and she asked me to go over there. Michael told Rita to leave me alone but I didn't move. I kept staring at them.

Michael looked at me and then said something to Rita. He got up and came up to me, Rita said "but Michael…" but he kept walking. When he reached me he grabbed me by the arm and took me out of the bar.

He led me to a bench in a corridor and motioned me to sit down. Once I was sat he started to talk.

"Mia… What are you doing here?"

"Hi… Michael, did you get my letter?"

"Mia, I asked you why you were here…" He looked like he didn't want to talk about the letter…

"Why do you want to avoid the question? You didn't like to know that she tricked you?" If he didn't like it, then why is he still with her?

This shouldn't happen… not that I don't want them together… Ok, I don't, but if he read it and if he knows that she lied why are they still together?

"Who tricked me?" He doesn't know? But I thought he had read the letter…

Oh, and I have John… I don't Michael…

"Rita… Didn't you read the letter?"

"No! Why would I read it?… I didn't talk to you in a year… And what are you talking about Rita?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"About what?" He asked me confused.

"About Rita…"

"I already know it's about her, you said that a million times, just go straight to the point will you?" He interrupted me.

"Well, she lied to you… about her old boyfriend… he didn't dye…" I told him with a little bit of fear of his reaction.

"What?" He asked looking at me with a face that showed disappointment.

"I heard her talking to Lana about it in high school, and I felt you should know…"

"Mia, I never thought you could do this…" He showed disappointment in his expressions.

"Do what? Tell you the truth?" I asked before he could leave me alone.

"Lie me, just to get me angry at Rita."

"I'm not lying! I heard that! It's true!"

"How do you want me to believe you?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"I never lied to you did I?" This made him think.

He sat next to me and put his elbows in his legs and his hands in his forehead. "Tell me this is not true…"

"So you believe me?" I asked a little hurt that he only believed me now.

"I don't know what to believe… She lied to me already, when we were together," he meant us together, "but she always seemed so true about it, she even cried…" He was shocked.

"Michael, maybe she's just a big player… And you know, she always wanted you… but maybe not because she liked you…" I said gently.

"How do you know all this?" He was hurt, truly hurt. I understood then that he liked her a little bit, at least as a friend.

"I, I heard her talking to Lana in high school about her ex-boyfriend's supposedly death… she said that he was trying to get back to her after he had broke up, meaning he's not dead. Then I sent you that letter… I thought you deserved to know the truth…"

"And how do you know that she doesn't like me?" He asked looking at me this time.

"I think she doesn't… because she wanted your pity that day…"

"But why would she lie?" He asked to himself… "Thanks… sorry for being such an ass yesterday…" He got up to leave, but he looked back again. "Oh Mia, why are you here?"

"Oh, Michael it's getting really late… we'll talk later… I have classes now…"

"We will. You're free today at 6 Pm?" I didn't reply because I had no idea what to say… "Ok, I'll see you then…" He declared before he left. I think I left him abashed due to the news. I mean, who wouldn't stay surprised for being lied during 4 years and a half? But he surprised me even more when he said he wanted to meet me at 6 o'clock.

I'm surprised he wants to talk to me… I thought he wasn't talking to me except for the necessary things…

I'm late for classes I need to run if I still want to go in time in my first day!

**Michael's POV**

When I left Mia, I was still in shock from what she had told me… I need to talk to Rita. She only wanted my pity and she probably doesn't even like me…

I can be blind sometimes, but this time I won't be… I don't have classes until 1 o'clock and so does Rita, I'm going to talk to her right now, she's probably still in the bar.

I just reached the bar and she's still with her friends.

"Hi Michael!" She said happily.

"Rita, we need to talk."

"Oh, not now please… we were planning a thing Michael." She said in an enervated voice.

"Or you come with me, or I'll talk in front of them, believe, the first option is the best…" I said loosing my patience.

She turned to her friends, "girls, keep this, Michael and I are only going to talk for a while… I'll be back later!" I started to walk out with her after me.

"Michael, what is it? Can't you see that I'm busy planning a party?"

"I don't care about your party like you don't care about my feelings!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care about your feelings…"

"Then why did you lie to me about the ex-boyfriend?" I asked her in a harsh way.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you…"

"Then why did you tell me that he had died if the only thing he did was to break up with you?"

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"It's true then!" How could she?

Lie to people is not a proper thing to do if we want them to love us… doesn't she have a brain?

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh, then what did you say?" She didn't reply so I talked again. "Rita I want to break up."

"Why?" She asked indignant.

"Because you lied to me… I think that's a good reason!"

"I lied to you before we even dated!"

"But you never told me the truth when we were together!"

"I never liked you! I only wanted to prove that I was better than that stupid Mia! And you don't deserve me so it's me who wants to break up!" I was astonished after this. "Bye you jerk!" She turned her back on me and went away.

I don't know what to say… I never thought that she only wanted to show she was better than Mia, when she's not… And we don't show we're better than another person by stealing her boyfriend… that's just stupid.

I can't hate Mia after this… I'm not living in that false dream thanks to her. She's still good to me after what happened, I don't know if I would be like that, I doubt I would.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review me :)**

**DI PEKKA**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey!

So, if people like this fic, I appreciate if you review it! Please!

Okay, so in last chapter, I made you all happy (if you didn't like Rita, because I admit, there might be someone that likes her), and now, well, you all know what was with Rita… the reason why she wanted Michael.

Please R&R

Anyway, I will only declare one more thing: I only own the plot…

**Still Friday**

**Mia's POV**

I finished classes right now, I'm late for my date... err… meeting with Michael.

I'm sure he'll be there already waiting for me, I'm so late!

I'm running trough the corridors, leaving everyone looking at me oddly, like I'm a freak, like Lana used to say in High School.

But I'm not a freak! I'm going on a meeting with my ex-boyfriend! How odd is that? With my ex-boyfriend... And I have a boyfriend... John won't mind, right? I'm sure not!

I just turned around the corner, and Michael is already there. What do I say? That I'm sorry for being late right?

"Mia! Thought you weren't coming." He said when I got to my door.

"Sorry, I'm a little late, I had classes, and when we finished I still had to go to the library and..."

"It's okay," he cut me off. "Are you ready?" He looked at my clothes.

"Err..." I got a little embarrassed with him staring at my clothes, they were not clothes for a meeting... "Do you mind if I change?"

"No. Go on, I'll wait outside!"

"You sure you don't want to get in?"

"Are you sure?" What was he afraid of? It's not like he's going to be eaten!

"Come on," I turned to the door and opened it getting inside. I hold on the door for him to get in and when he was inside I closed it.

"So, this is your room with Lilly..."

"Yeah, ok, I'm just going to bathroom to get dressed." I said after choosing my clothes.

I left him in our room and closed the bathroom door. I got ready and looked in the mirror, I was not bad. I grabbed some blush and put it and painted my eyes slightly. I was ready.

I got out and Michael was looking at me and grinning.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something... so, are you ready?"

"I think so. Where are we going? I don't know nothing here, except for the restaurant Lilly took me the other day."

"We're going to a good coffee shop." He said before opening the door for us to get out.

When we were outside walking Michael stopped talking, and I didn't know what to say so I did the same as him. It was an awkward silence, a thing that didn't use to happen.

I realized, even though I may like him, as a friend, it won't be the same. We will always have our past in our present. And neither I nor he can forget about it.

We got to the coffee shop and he opened the door for me, which was really sweet. Once we were set, in a table and both of us sat, the waiter came and asked what we wanted to order.

Michael asked a coffee and a muffin and asked me what I wanted. I asked for a chocolate muffin and milkshake.

The waiter said it would take 5 minutes because chocolate muffins were still in the oven.

Once he was gone Michael said that this was the best place to eat muffins.

"I was with John the first time I came here." His face stopped smiling at John's name. I needed to stop talking about my boyfriend, or I would start to feel guilty to be out with Michael without telling him.

"So, did you talk to Rita?" Stupid me, I had to question him about her. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...

"We broke up." He interrupted my thoughts.

"You broke up?" I was not expecting them to break up... maybe give some time to think or so, but I didn't think they were going to break up.

"Yeah... I mean, she lied to me, only to get my pity and it wasn't all."

"What else did she do?" Even more!

"Well, she lied about her ex-boyfriend, only to get my pity, she wanted to date me... and show that she was better than you."

"What!" I asked shocked.

"Well, she thought that by dating your ex-boyfriend, she would be better than you..."

"She ruined our relationship because of a stupidity like that! That Bitch, I'm going to kill her! She's a fucking bitch, she has to ruin everything."

"Mia, it won't change the past... We already broke up, I already dated her, you're already with John..." he stopped here making a strange face.

"I know, but she... you're right..." He's right... it won't change the fact we're not together anymore.

"Mia, I'm sorry about everything that happened... that day we were in the movie and she kissed me, the day I took her to my house. And also for not being able to avoid the kiss she gave me at school, and to avoid her hitting you... I mean, for all that ever happened that hurt you."

He drank some of his coffee. "You know I loved you, and I never meant to hurt you, you know I'm not like that, hurting people, but it was something I couldn't avoid. And you know, the day you were gone to your house after seeing Rita there?"

I nodded.

"Well, she went there to say good bye and I didn't want you to think other things, I never got the opportunity to explain this well to you, but I want you to know that I never did those things on purpose."

"This year and the last ones, I believed that I hated you, I did it because I thought I could take away the pain of not having you by my side, and having to face Rita, but I admit, I likes Rita, not in that special way like I liked you, but in a way of good friends..." He continued.

"Maybe I was confused, maybe I wanted to get a substitute of you. Both ways, I think I shouldn't have hurt you like I did." I had no answer.

He wasn't being an ass, he was being quite nice, so nice that I wanted to forget everything that ever happened and ruined what we had. I felt like he was telling the truth, and he was being as true as he could, even though I haven't talk to him in few years, he's still able to tell me what he's feeling, and I admire him for it.

He kept talking. "This year, well, I've been an ass, and I shouldn't have talked to you like I did, or ignored you the first day I saw you... It isn't correct... Mia, do you think we can start all from the beginning?"

"I do, and believe me, I was sometimes stupid too. It wasn't all about you, sometimes it was some things in my mind, even if created in my imagination, and I didn't hear you when you wanted. I think that the end of our relationship it wasn't all because of you... there was some lack of communication you know?"

"I know..." We stopped talking. I had no idea what to tell him after starting all new.

"Thanks Mia."

"For what?"

"For talking to me today and telling what you knew even if I was such a stupid person." I felt myself blushing.

**Michael's POV**

That moment when she blushed the waiter interrupted and asked us if we wanted something else.

After that, I asked her why she was in Columbia.

"Oh, the other college wasn't very good. The persons I mean, I didn't have any good friends, only my roommate, and she wasn't all nice, only when she was feeling happy. And I had Lilly here, and John" I stopped smiling at his name and she noticed. "Sorry, I understand if you don't want to talk about him."

"No, it's not that. How is he? I don't see him since Thursday."

"He's fine, I think, I saw him yesterday, at the party."

"So, do you like Columbia so far?"

"Much better than the old college!" She looked truly happy to be in our college.

I looked at my watch and saw that I was late for my practice with the band.

"Mia, I'm late, I booked a practice with my band for today, I need to get going."

Her face lit up. "You still play?"

"Yeah!" I said proudly of myself. "Do you want to come?"

"Where?" She asked.

"To our practice."

"Can I go?"

"Come on over!" I grabbed her jacket and left some money on the table. She grabbed her wallet and started to search for coins. "Mia, I pay it!"

"No, let me..."

"No discussions!" I interrupted her before heading towards the door with her behind me.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter for my ill friend, hope you get better, TBFFE!**

**Oh, it was bigger thanks to her:)**

**Please review!**

**DI PEKKA**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey!

So, hope you all like last chapter, thanks for your reviews! You guys are making me keep writing this because you like it!

If you've been asking the reasons for my delay in getting this updated, well, I have a good excuse, other fics... because some ones that are not even out are giving me lots of headaches...

About last chapter, I think they were really mature in their "little chat", right?

Anyway, PLEASE review...

Now, time for publicity: read my other fics, such as "Who Are You?" and "Hired To Kill", I think the last one is the best one of my fics... so, read them and leave me a review there please :D

Now, on with this fic!

**Still Friday**

**Michael's POV**

"_No discussions!" I interrupted her before heading towards the door with her behind me._

I lead her to our garage for practice. It was a garage we rented two years ago from an old man, and he told us we could do whatever we wanted with it since nobody else wanted it.

We had painted it and we had a room next to it that had a sofa and some chairs. We fixed a table, got it in there and we had that room fixed, I choose to write my songs there if I get inspired during practice.

The guys bought a new sofa that we put in the garage.

When we got there, they were already waiting for me.

They were getting their guitars tuned and when I got there with Mia I quickly got my guitar and started to tune my guitar too.

I indicated the sofa for Mia to sit on and she sat there observing me tuning the guitar ½ tune up.

When I had almost got to the right tune Matt touched my shoulder and ruined everything.

"What Matt?" I hissed at him angrily after he had ruined what I was doing.

"Michael, who is she?" He asked in a down voice looking at her and almost drooling from his mouth.

"Matt close your mouth! She's a friend and no way you're inviting her out! She has a boyfriend!" I said in a harshly voice.

Since I know him, he's like this with girls, always trying to get a new one. Matt is like that, but someday he'll find someone that's like him, and that, I want to be alive to see it.

"Jealous suck, right Moscovitz?" He mocked me.

"What?" I asked trying to be unconcerned about what he had just said.

"I think you heard me!" Then he went back to his guitar. I looked at Mia that smiled at me. I smiled back and returned to my guitar getting the right tone.

"Is he right? I mean, me being jealous of John? I can't... We're friends, and I don't want to ruin everything like I did last time!" I thought.

"I'm ready, can we start playing?" Sidney asked interrupting what I was thinking.

"Do some exercises there, I need to get warmed up." I started to play some chords looking for a melody. I warmed both of my hands and got back to the melody.

I found a good melody and wrote it down. I was happy, my mood was good and I could write new songs when I was like that. I quickly grabbed my guitar and went to the room next to the garage. I sat in a chair in front of the table.

I put my pencil down with the paper where I was writing and grabbed the guitar again before I was interrupted by Sidney.

"Michael, you found a new song?"

"Well, at least the melody, I still need to write the lyric after."

"Oh, okay!" Sidney was our drummer. The better we could get for now. When we were trying to get someone for drummer, he was the only one good at it, and that really tried hard for getting better, and we chose him.

"I'll be right there, let me just finish writing this down!" When I was finished with that new part of a song, I returned to the garage for our practice.

**Mia's POV**

I got a little worried today. Michael was warming up his hands to play in his guitar when he looked at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back and then went back to his guitar, in a while he got out of the room.

I thought that maybe he was mad at me, but Sidney, one of his band mates, told me not to worry, because he only went to write a new song. He must have seen my expression, because I think I had a really estranged one.

When he told me that I let out a big breath that made him laugh, I didn't want to ruin everything with Michael after all these years with troubles between us.

Michael came back ten minutes after and Matt asked him about the song.

Michael told him his mood was good, so probably they would have a new song. After that they started their practise. All new songs that I didn't know, except for "Tall Drink Of Water".

Their other songs were pretty good. One of them went deep in my heart, and made me ponder about my life how it is. About this thing going on with Michael and John. But now we're cool with each other, so I don't think I want to change things.

When I heard the first chords of the song he had sang to me back in my first year of high school, I felt tremendously well. I knew what this song meant and means to me. It's like Michael's shadow in me, of what we had together. Even if it is something from the past, the past I wanted to forget, I love it, it is and will always be my song, one that'll never forget.

When they were finished with their practice, Michael went to the same room he had gone before the practice, so I stood there, in the sofa, with his mates in the garage.

While I was thinking about the music I had heard, I noticed his mates talking about the song and Rita. I started to hear their conversation and they were intrigued to why Michael would still play that song if they had broke up.

I felt myself smiling. The song wasn't about Rita, it was about me. Even though he had told them the song was about her, for what I know of Michael, that must be because they were insisting too much to know the truth. It couldn't be about her, they didn't know each other.

And then I felt myself thinking about the song again. What if he had change his mind, and he had changed his opinion about the song, and that it was really about Rita in the present? I know that he really liked her.

When I finished that thought, I got up suddenly and walked without a direction. When I was conscious about what I was doing, I saw myself in front of the door to the other room, opening it. I tried to stop my hand, but Michael had noticed someone already.

"Sidney, I'm coming." He said.

"I'm not Sidney..." Then I took my hands to my mouth. I could have come back to the garage without him knowing that it was me, since he hadn't looked up from his guitar, but when I talked he looked at me.

"Oh, come in. I thought it was Sidney, he's the one that normally closes the garage. You need to get going?"

"No... I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh, ask then." He said smiling in a tender way at me.

"You know the last song you played..." He looked at me deeply, with his beautiful eyes I used to get in and never wanted to leave when I was with him.

"You know that song." He said still staring me in the eyes.

"I know... your mates were asking why did you still play it if you and Rita had broke up."

"You know perfectly well it isn't about her..." He said returning his look at the guitar as if he were embarrassed.

"Why did you tell them that?"

"Mia, it wouldn't be normal to say it was about you." She couldn't believe Michael! She felt her heart flutter.

"What's wrong with me?"

He got up and left his guitar in his chair.

"There's nothing wrong with you, but you are my ex-girlfriend... even if we want to forget it." That was when I got slightly numb. He was right, it would have been strange if he said them the song was about an ex-girlfriend. He grabbed his guitar again and left the room.

I followed him and we were already alone. They had left a note for Michael in the sofa.

"Have fun you two! Take good care of her Moscovitz! Here are the keys." The paper was signed by Matt, Sidney and Bryan.

Bryan was the guy that talked less to me, he was the bass guitarist, and less communicative of them all. He was still sympathetic.

"I guess we are alone..." I said dumbly.

"Let's go." Michael grabbed the keys that were on top of the paper and opened the door to let me out. He got out with his guitar after me and then he locked the door.

We walked to our college and Michael came up to my room. When I was looking for my keys a girl came running down the corridor and shocked against me. I jumped to the side and lost my balance until Michael grabbed me after I had hit with my head on the door of my room.

I started to laugh uncontrolled embraced in Michael's arms against his chest. Lilly opened the door and was shocked, probably because Michael was holding me and I was grabbing my head.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay!" I told the girl. She blushed a little and then went away like would have bite her if she didn't run.

"What happened?" Lilly asked making Michael letting me go.

"Nothing, that girl came against me running, I lost my balance and hit my head on the door until Michael grabbed me." I said still interrupting myself to laugh.

"Oh, right." Lilly said as if she didn't believe.

"I'm going to my room." Michael said.

"Michael, try to study something, since you already failed last year!"

"You failed last year?" I asked somewhat shocked.

"Well, let's say that he stopped studying!" Lilly protested.

"Lilly shut up! Bye Mia!" And then he went away, leaving my jaw on the floor.

**HEYYYY!**

**Hope you liked it! I tried to use something more descriptive, but I'm not sure if it worked!**

**DI PEKKA**


End file.
